Cyrano Love Agency
by BUBU30
Summary: Qué harías si te contratan para ayudar a otro hombre a seducir y enamorar a la que fue y es la mujer de tus sueños, y tu empresa que ofrece el servicio de conquista está al borde de la quiebra? pregúntenle a Darien Chiba DarienXSerenaXSeiya FINAL
1. Las circunstancias no existen

Mi 2do fic de Sailor Moon! Espero que les guste, está inspirado en una película Coreana y en la obra de teatro Cyrano de Bergerac.

Así que Enjoy! Como siempre Sailor Moon no me pertenece, Cyrano Love Agency tampoco ni Cyrano de Bergerac

Es un poco UA, me ha costado demasiado comenzar este fic ó.o es por eso que el primer capitulo será infimo..

**Cyrano Love Agency**

_**Capítulo 1: las circunstancias no existen, uno las construye**_

Algunos dicen que la vida es una obra de teatro o al menos eso era lo que querían creer los dueños de la agencia Cyrano. Actores que trataban de mantener en pie su teatro abandonado ayudando a la gente a encontrar al amor de su vida cobrándoles grandes sumas de dinero, aunque su trabajo era bastante efectivo. Generalmente llegaban hombres desesperados ya que no sabían hablar con las mujeres, tenían tendencia a espiarlas en lugar de hablarles. Pensaban que algún día ellas solas se darían cuenta de lo maravillosos que eran pero el lema de la compañía de teatro era _Las circunstancias no existen, uno las construye._

La agencia se componía por el jefe Darien Chiba quien guía el proceso en su totalidad aunque lo que más le gustaba era dar clases de actuación, Rei Hino quien se dedicaba esencialmente al espionaje, obviamente era necesario tener información de la persona a la que tenían que enamora; Luna encargada de escribir los diálogos y Armetis creaba la escenografía digna de una película. Los 4 eran amigos desde la Universidad y se llevaban bastante bien a pesar de la personalidad un poco huraña de Darien.

Conseguían clientes en cafeterías, bares, incluso baños! Eran muy observadores y era fácil darse cuenta lo desesperados que estaban algunas personas quienes observaban a la distancia a las personas que deseaban.

Su último cliente había sido un chico llamado Yaten que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una compañera de universidad. Le habían cambiado el look, creado una nueva personalidad e incluso habían provocado una lluvia falsa para hacer la actuación más realista. Rei lo había pasado muy bien en el proyecto ya que había participado directamente en el caso haciéndose pasar trabajadora de la cafetería donde trabaja la rubia y en un par de ocasiones le había sacado celos. Aunque la verdad ella estaba desesperada por la atención de otra persona.

La tranquilidad reinaba en la agencia y eso los tenía bastante preocupados porque el dinero era escaso y no aparecían nuevos casos. En 2 semanas tenían que pagar el alquiler del lugar pero habían gastado todo el dinero en nuevos equipos, la situación estaba complicada. Pero la paz se rompió cuando un muchacho alto, de profundos ojos cobaltos y pelo negro amarrado a una coleta y sonrisa de ensueño llegó a la agencia pidiendo ayuda para conquistar a una su nueva vecina, una muchacha de enormes ojos azules y pelo rubio, la ex novia de Darien, Serena Tsukino..

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Lamento lo pequeño del capítulo! =( lo cambie muchas veces y preferí entregarles algo pequeño, el drama que se viene es suficiente xD

Conoceremos más del intento de conquista, la relación de Serena y Darien pero sobre todo lo que uno está dispuesto a hacer por la persona que amas…

Próximamente, _**Cap 2: ¿Conquista?**_


	2. ¿Conquista?

Kya! Estoy tan emocionada :D gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos! Me puse muy contenta de saber que le tienen fe a mi historia a pesar de lo pequeño que fue el primer capítulo!

Este capítulo va dedicado a uds :)

**Ross Kou:** me alegra mucho haberte conocido y que tengamos tantos gustos en común! Sólo diré que la historia tendrá de todo! Jajajaj espero que te guste

**Vico:** Gracias! :D espero que te guste ;) y habrá de todo, mucho romance!

**Minivenus:** espero que no te decepcione como continúa esta historia

**Andrelao:** muchas gracias por tus buenas energías! Creo que no me demoré mucho en actualizar ;) gracias por todas tus alertas :D, creo que será una historia con de dulce y agras

**Criztal:** pronto muchas cosas saldrán a la luz! Al menos una de tus dudas ya se resolvió

**Walkmoon:** gracias! Espero que te siga gustando tanto :D

Sin nada más que decir, disfruten :B

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Conquista?**_

Seiya Kou era un hombre apuesto de penetrantes ojos azul cobalto, pelo negro amarrado a una coleta, piel morena y cuerpo trabajado. Tenía dinero gracias a la herencia que le habían dejado sus padres antes de morir pero a él le gustaba trabajar y proporcionarse sus gustos gracias a su esfuerzo. Era dueño de una gran compañía hotelera internacional y manejaba las acciones de su familia. Tenía buenos amigos, y pasaba su tiempo libre con su banda de rock Three Light.

Qué provocaba que un hombre exitoso y apuesto estuviera parado frente a la puerta de un viejo teatro para pedir ayuda para conquistar a la mujer de sus sueños? El gran problema del galán era su timidez frente a las mujeres. Había tenido pocas relaciones amorosas en sus 24 años y todas fueron bastante malas. No sabía tratarlas, no sabía seducir a pesar de invitarlas a restaurantes caros y vacaciones lujosas… hacía un tiempo había asumido su condición de fallido Don Juan y soltería permanente cuando conoció a su vecina, Serena Tsukino.

Una menuda rubia de chispeantes ojos azules, dulce sonrisa y piernas eternas. Su cabello era rubio como el sol, su pequeña cintura y pechos en perfecto equilibrio. Era una diosa y quería que fuera su diosa! Esta vez no lo arruinaría todo. Había averiguado que durante la noche trabajaba de bar woman en un antro llamada _**Claro de Luna**_ y que le gustaban mucho los dulces ya que siempre la veía comiéndolos, en todas las formas y colores. Por su trato con el resto de los vecinos se veía una mujer dulce y adorable. Pero también parecía bastante despistada ya que muchas veces la veía salir corriendo de la casa mientras miraban el reloj con desesperación gritando que iba tarde. Era sumamente adorable frente a sus ojos, adorable y desconocida aún.

Tocó la puerta y espero mientras veía su Rolex, más tarde tenía una importante reunión con sus socios y aún no almorzaba. La verdad es que la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes. Cuando comenzaba a revisar sus mails en su Blackberry una muchacha de ojos azules y pelo negro llenó de rulos le abrió la puerta dándole la bienvenida. Era un lugar bastante oscuro y lleno de polvo mientras que las escaleras crujían. Eso lo aterro un poco.

Abajo lo esperaban Darien, Rei y Artemis quienes conversaban animadamente. Fue un poco intimidante cuando lo examinaron de arriba hacia abajo antes de sentarse. Tratando de romper el hielo, Artemis le ofreció asiento a Seiya.

-''Hola, me llamo Seiya Kou''-se presentó mientras aprovechaba de tomar asiento

-''Soy Darien jefe de la compañía, en que podemos servirte?''-preguntó mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-''Bueno, resulta que llegue a su compañía recomendado por un amigo y necesito que me ayuden a conquistarla a ella''- posó su blackberry con una foto de Serena quien cuidaba las rosas de su jardín-''ella es mi vecina Serena Tsukino, tiene 22 y trabaja en el antro Claro de Luna''- una sonrisa de idiota enamorado se dibujo en la cara del cantante.

_Está más hermosa que nunca_ pensó Darien, mientras no podía apartar la vista de la imagen. Miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente. Cuando la conoció en el café The Crow, sus aventuras, besos y su hermosa sonrisa.

-''la amas?''- preguntó el actor sin apartar su vista de la foto mientras su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos ensombrecidos.

-'' me tiene loco''-dijo con ojos soñadores mientras que una risita se les escapó a Luna y Rei

-''y qué sabes de ella? Como pa afirmar eso?''- Darien sonaba frió y Seiya no lograba entender el porque de su interrogatorio

-'' pues… que trabaja en el antro que les comenté. Que es muy tierna y le encantan los dulces. Creo que tiene una gata y ..''-

Antes de que el cantante pudiera terminar Darien se había levantado y dándole la espalda a su ''cliente'' respondió –'' No pienso ayudarte y tampoco me interesa. Así que busca otra manera de conquistarla pero aquí no conseguirás nada.''- _No pienso dejarte en manos de un imbécil Princesa, ya te deje escapar una vez pero volverás a ser mía_

La cara des configurada de Seiya pero sobre todo de Luna, Artemis y Rei lo decía todo.

-''Te pago lo que quieras, el dinero no es un problema. Si lo deseas te puedo pagar la mitad ahora mismo''- estaba desesperado por conquistarla, sentía que ella podía ser la mujer de su vida.

El oji azul que seguía sin voltearse susurró –''olvida que voy a ayudar a un niñato consentido como tú''-.

Luna quería llorar al ver que la única oportunidad de salvar el teatro se les iba de la mano por la tozudez de su jefe pero Rei no era una mujer tranquila y con su mejor sonrisa le pidió al cliente que no se fuera aún, que tenían asuntos por resolver pero que no se preocupará.

La peli negro tomó a su jefe fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró al fondo del salón mientras que Artemis le ofrecía un café a su invitado.

-''ERES IMBÉCIL O TE HACES DARIEN?''- gritó furiosa

-''Ni lo uno ni lo otro''- su vista seguía perdida en el infinito mundo de los recuerdos.

-''ES QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA QUÉ ES **LA **OPORTUNIDAD DE SALVAR EL TEATRO? Él está dispuesto a pagar lo que sea. Vi como tu cara se des configuró al ver la foto de esa muchacha. No tengo idea quien es y tampoco me interesa. Pero te recuerdo que tenemos unas deudas enormes y al menos **YO **valoro demasiado este lugar como para permitir que lo cierren. Piénsalo Darien, no eres el único que ha puesto su corazón en esto''- siguió meditando hasta que vio a la muchacha alejarse. Aceptaría pero le haría la vida imposible, si quería su mujer primero tendría que vencerlo y el sabía controlar muy bien el poder de los recuerdos.

Darien más tranquilo se acercó al empresario que conversaba animadamente con Artemis y Luna

''acepto.''- dijo sin más, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes por el repentino cambio de actitud- ''pero serán 20.000 dólares''.-

Luna, Rei y Artemis nuevamente bajaron la cabeza derrotados y asumiendo el cierre del teatro. Impresionantemente Seiya aceptó sin siquiera dudarlo por un segundo.

''Empezamos mañana, te espero puntual a las 20 hrs aquí. El plan Bunny comienza ahora''.

_**CONTINÚARA…**_

Espero no haberlas decepcionado con la continuación de este fic :3 tendrán harto Darien y Serena pero también habrá Seiya y Serena ;).

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, ideas :D me escriben! Siéntanse más que bienvenidas a opinar y comentar ^^ sé que Seiya está un poco fuera de contexto pero es necesario para la historia

Hasta la próxima actualización que espero sea la próxima semana, bye!

_**Próximamente,Capítulo 3: un mar de recuerdos**_

Besos y abrazos,

**Bubu30**


	3. Un mar de recuerdos

Hola! Creo que no me he demorado tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que elles guste este nuevo capitulo n.n

Seiya está sacado de contexto! Lo sé (lo digo sobre todo a Ross Kou que sé que lo ama ;) pero es necesario para la historia. El protagonista de la película es así xd)

Y si a alguien le interesa conocer la historia original BUSQUENLA =) de verdad vale la pena!

Aclaración: Serena tiene 22 en la historia y Darien 25

**ACLARACIÓN 2:**

-BLAH- dialogo

_Blah pensamiento_

_**Canción (un amor violento, Los Tres)**_

Flash back

**Gracias por sus alertas y comentarios! ^^**

**Ross Kou:** =) gracias por tus comentarios! Es genial hablar contigo linda ^^ lo paso muy bien, besos. Y si, Seiya está loquito hasta los huesos por Serena.

**Yesqui2000**** :** gracias por tu comentario! =) espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado ^^

**Andrelao**: fiu! Suspiro de alivio :D confio en que te seguirá gustando el desarrollo de la historia! Gracias por leer :). Creo que será una historia con todo tipo de situaciones tanto chistosas como bastante tristes.

**minisvenus**** :** jajajaja quien fuera Serena! Pobre Seiya xD nadie le tiene mucha fe.. espero que sigas leyendo :D

**criztal****:** es genial cuando la gente se motiva tanto con mis historias! Sé lo que se siente. Siento si te dejo muchas dudas todavía pero la paciencia es una virtud ;). Pronto comenzará la acción.

**VICO**** :** estoy segura de que este capitulo será totalmente de tu agrado :)

**walkmoon**** :** jajaja me reí mucho con tu comentario, gracias :B y disfruta la lectura

**mayilu**** :** muchas gracias! Me gusta tratar temáticas originales y poner a los personajes en situaciones totalmente inesperadas, sacarlos de su zona de confort. Creo que este capítulo fue más largo (lamento lo corto :( ) y trataré de actualizar más seguido pero estoy un poco colapsada con la Universidad D: .

Yo DEBERÍA estar estudiando :B (semana de exámenes) pero quería escribir, ENJOY…

_**Capitulo 3: Un mar de recuerdos**_

La única razón por la que Darien Chiba había aceptado el caso más allá del dinero era volver a saber sobre la vida de su ex novia Serena Tsukino. Su relación con la rubia había terminado hacía más de un año pero no lograba olvidarla. Olvidar sus sonrisas llegas de sinceridad, sus berrinches, sus ojos iluminados cuando comía dulces y su torpeza natural.

Además que no le caía bien ese tal Seiya Kou. Parecía el típico niño mimado que ha tenido una vida fácil a juzgar por sus trajes de diseñador, sus lentes de marca y su tecnología high tech. Típico niño mimado acostumbrado a tenerlo todo y si no sentía que podía conseguirlo con dinero y eso lo irritaba profundamente. Aunque ha decir verdad era bastante torpe en sus relaciones sociales y claramente no sabía tratar a las mujeres. Si quería que Serena estuviera con alguien que no fuera él tenía que ser mucho mucho mejor. Aunque siendo sinceros, Darien tenía una visión bastante elevada de si mismo.

Seiya tampoco simpatizaba con Darien, a pesar de que tenían muy poco contacto ya que el siempre estaba en la calle. El cantante por mientras se dedicaba a superar su timidez con las mujeres siendo ayudado por Luna. Ella le coqueteaba cosa que hacía explotar de celos a su novio Artemis pero ella siempre se justificaba que era por el bien de la misión. También le habían cambiado el look haciéndolo más casual, jean, zapatillas gastadas y poleras estampadas al igual que un par de lentes con audífono para que siguiera indicaciones. A decir verdad le quedaba mejor ese aspecto más juvenil que el de imponente ejecutivo para conquistar a una mujer sencilla e infantil como Serena.

Con ayuda de Rei practicaba sus líneas para la primera vez que abordará a la rubia de sus sueños. Eliminaban las muletillas e intentaban relajarlo. Mientras que Artemis seguía sin hacer nada mientras que Darien seguía con su investigación. Tenían que saber qué lugares frecuentaba la rubia para trabajar en ellos, si prefería el verano o la lluvia…

Habían sido 2 semanas potentes para el equipo pero sobre todo para Darien que se mantenía bastante callado con respecto a su investigación. Costaba mucho sacarle información para continuar. Estaba bastante melancólico y una sonrisa inusualmente soñadora se posaba de vez en cuando en sus labios. Rei insistía constantemente en la necesidad de información pero su jefe simplemente le lanzaba miradas frías y respondía cortante que todo a su tiempo. La verdad es que no quería parar de seguir al amor de su vida. Había revivido grandes momentos y se volvía a enamorar cada día más pero sabía que todo tenía su límite y la operación BUNNY no era la excepción.

_**CYRANO LOVE AGENCY**_

Durante esa semana Darien había comenzado la búsqueda de Serena en los lugares que solían frecuentar. Se notaba que la conocía bastante bien ya que su primera parada fue la cafetería Crown y ahí estaba conversando animadamente con su amiga Lita dueña del local. Entro disimuladamente y se sentó a una distancia prudente para que no se percatara de su presencia-Seiya tenía razón, se veía más hermosa que nunca. Sonreía alegre mientras comía un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate con fresas.

_Su preferido_-susurró Darien antes de que se acercara la mesera. Pidió un expresso cargado y dejo que su mente volviera a los recuerdos de antaño, cuando la conoció hacía 7 años atrás

_FLASH BACK_

Darien iba tranquilamente rumbo a la salida de la cafetería Crown mientras observada su celular. Mientras una muchacha entró corriendo sin fijarse provocando una coalición donde terminaron los 2 en el suelo. Darien estaba bastante enojado ya que su traje se había ensuciado y tenía una audición para ingresar a la escuela de artes escénicas de Tokio. Levanto la vista para insultar a la persona que lo había botado pero quedo impactado. Su mundo se detuvo por algunos minutos mientras que en la cafetería sonaba la canción **Un Amor violento de Los Tres**.

_**Cuando por primera vez  
te ví  
supe que el cielo  
era para tí  
y para mí**_

Frente a él se sobaba la cabeza una joven de no más de 15 años, traía el uniforme de la preparatoria Sakura. Era rubia de piel muy blanca y sus piernas eternas se escondían detrás de esa pequeña falda azul marino.

Cuando ella levanto la vista sus ojos azules chocaron con el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vista. Era moreno, de ojos azules bastante intimidantes y pelo negro con reflejos azulados. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando el muchacho le ofreció la mano para que se levantara. Con la cabeza gacha murmuró un tímido _lo siento…_

Darien mostró una sonrisa y le respondió -para la próxima ten más cuidado, cabeza de chorlito- y partió dejando a una atónita Serena complemente enojada mientras que su amiga Molly quien estaba sentada esperándola desde hace un rato miraba la escena divertida.

_END FLASH BACK_

Mientras Darien prendía un cigarro y terminaba su café se preguntaba a si mismo porque no le había pedido su teléfono o al menos su nombre aquella vez. Se rió de su torpeza y de haberla llamado ''cabeza de chorlito'' ese sería un apodo que la seguiría a lo largo de su relación. Sintió su celular vibrar, era Rei que lo llamaba exigiendo información. Lanzó un gruñido e ignoro la llamada mientras seguía mirándola embobado. Realmente no sabía porque había aceptado el proyecto si lo único que quería era volver con su princesa.

Un par de días después volvió al parque donde su historia comenzó. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un sakura y cerró los ojos dejando que su imaginación volara a los buenos tiempos.

_FLASH BACK_

Era un día lluvioso y el oji azul caminaba tranquilamente bajo la lluvia. Había sido aceptado en el papel de Cyrano en la obra Cyrano de Bergerac. Lo que más le gustaba es que por primera vez en su vida no era el galán apuesto y triunfador, necesitaba demostrar su versatilidad. Iba bastante concentrado en sus líneas hasta que escucho un leve maullido. Bajo la vista para encontrarse con una pequeña gatita gris mojada que tiritaba de frio y clamaba por atención. Era muy pequeña y se notaba que no era un gato de calle. Llevaba un pequeño collar rosado con cascabel y una placa que decía: Diana, una dirección, teléfono y el nombre de su dueña.

Por otro lado una muchacha desesperada corría buscando a su gatita.

-DIANA!, DIANA!- gritaba mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus zafiros. Había huido de la casa hacía 3 días y aun no volvía. Era muy pequeña y no conocía el mundo exterior más allá del jardín de su casa. pego carteles por todo el barrio y esperaba que su collar la ayudará a recuperarla. La verdad es que era bastante bonita lo que reducía las esperanzas de que volviera con esa. Aún así siguió corriendo.

Darien tomó a la dócil gatita entre sus brazos y la escondió en su chaqueta. Había llamado al teléfono pero nadie contestaba. No sabía si era buena idea ir directamente a dejarla por lo que decidió llevarla a su casa para darle algo de leche y mañana continuaría con la búsqueda. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que vio un cartel en un poste de luz. Aparecía la misma chica rubia del café crow con la gatita que el tenía entre sus brazos. Pedía por favor llamar al número si se encontraban con ella. No pudo evitar reír por las casualidades del destino y guardo el número en su celular para volver a llamar a la dueña.

Serena llegó corriendo al parque, una vez la había traído a un picnic. No sabía porque tenía el presentimiento de que podía encontrarla ahí. La rubia le daba la espalda al moreno mientras seguía desesperada buscando a su mascota. Darien se sorprendió al encontrarse con ese particular peinado rubio. La muchacha estaba empapada y jadeaba por culpa del cansancio. Serena deprimida agacho la cabeza mientras se ponía de cuclillas en el suelo tratando de normalizar su respiración. Cuando dejo de sentir las las gotas caer sobre su cuerpo levanto la vista para encontrarse nuevamente con esa mirada zafirina que mostraba una sonrisa tierna y compasiva. Estaba tan perdida en su mirada que no se fijo en el pequeño bulto que cargaba hasta que sintió un maullido. Bajo la vista para encontrarse con Diana arropada en la chaqueta de su salvador. Una sonrisa enorme y luminosa se formo en su rostro mientras recibía a la gatita entre sus brazos y sin poder evitarlo abrazó al muchacho que era mucho más alto que ella.

Sorprendido Darien correspondió el repentino abrazo y le dijo despacio –realmente eres una cabeza de chorlito-. Serena simplemente sonrió y se presento

–Serena cabeza de chorlito Tsukino, muchas gracias y mucho gusto!-

Darien la miró divertido y respondió- Darien Chiba, futuro actor, un placer y de nada-. fue así como bajo el paraguas comenzaron una larga conversación hasta que la rubia no pudo evitar estornudar, era obvio que cogería un resfriado. No quería separarse de su nuevo héroe y en un acto máximo de impulsividad lanzó un

-Darien, como agradecimiento te invitó a tomar un té con pastelillos a mi casa!-

Darien la miró un poco perturbado aunque tentando por la invitación,- y tus padres no se molestarán?- pregunto dudoso, la verdad es que no quería problemas

-No, ellos no están en casa. Además salvaste a Diana, no puedes ser una mala persona- respondió con una simpleza que bordeaba la ingenuidad. Ella no era capaz de ver el mal en la gente.

Fue así como Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino comenzaron una amistad que pronto se transformaría en romance.

El moreno siguió recorriendo los lugares que solía frecuentar con la muchacha dejando a su mente perderse en los recuerdos. Pero lejos el que más le gustaba era uno que había vivido bajo la luna llena, una tan llena como la que veía desde el balcón de su departamento.

_FLASH BACK_

Una muchacha rubia que vestía un ceñido y elegante vestido turquesa y su acompañante, un apuesto hombre de terno estaban sentados en la arena sintiendo como el mar mojaba sus pies admirando la enorme luna llena que iluminaba esa mágica noche. Habían ido a comer a un elegante restaurant para celebrar su cuarto aniversario y eran muy felices juntos, incluso a pesar de su corta edad hablaban de planes de matrimonio.

-Sabes Darien? Creo que no hay visión más hermosa que el reflejo de la luna llena sobre el mar. Es como si estuvieran en perfecto equilibrio la luz y oscuridad. Tal vez sea muy ridículo lo que estoy diciendo pero me relaja mucho, y me hace feliz.-

El muchacho rió ante la ocurrencia de su novia, Serena era así, a veces divagaba mientras que en otros instantes tenía pensamientos muy profundos. El oji azul la tomó de la mano y le susurró cariñosamente al oído- sólo sé que lo que a ti te hace feliz a mi también pero quiero tener a esta luna de testigo para decirte que _**nunca más podré soñar con nadie más que no seas tú…**_mi cabeza de chorlito- ambos sellaron el pacto con un apasionado beso.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Darien había comenzado su investigación y tenía que volver a la realidad. Recordar la razón que había finalizado con esa hermosa relación. Nunca le pudo perdonar encontrarla durmiendo junto a Andrew esa noche que pelearon, con todas su ropa repartida por la habitación.

_**CYRANO LOVE AGENCY**_

Mientras que Artemis seguía mirando por la ventana desesperado ya que no tenía nada que hacer, Rei seguía furiosa marcando el número de su desaparecido jefe y Luna continuaba con las clases de seducción junto a Seiya.

El cantante lo pasaba bastante bien con ese grupo de actores bastante originales pero se estaba hartando un poco de la situación. Desde hace 2 semanas se encontraba a cada rato con Serena en la calle o saliendo de sus casas, incluso una vez habían terminado ambos en el suelo. Pero estaba frustrado al no poder más que compartir sonrisas tímidas y disculpas con la rubia porque aún no era el momento.

Un fuerte portazo se sintió mientras que el moreno bajaba las escaleras con un cigarrillo en la mano. Miro a Seiya directamente a los ojos y le dijo

-Sé que se han topado un par de veces. En los próximos días trata de interceptarla y la invitas un café. Artemis se preocupará de la decoración, Luna te ayudará con la invitación y Rei practicará contigo-.

El cantante sonrió satisfecho, el plan Bunny por fin comenzaba a tomar forma.

_**CONTINÚARA…**_

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! Bastante meloso a decir verdad pero es necesario. Creo que refleje bastante bien la personalidad de Darien y Serena, escuchen la canción, es buena!

Sé también que me querrán matar por la falta de explicación y la ''promiscuidad'' de Serena! Pero todo a su debido tiempo.

_**Próximo capítulo: Buen intento**_

Besos y abrazos,__**BUBU30!**


	4. Buen intento, noches de Karaoke!

Hola =D he vuelto! Ahora que no tengo excusas para no actualizar estoy tratando de hacerlo con todas las historias que tengo pendiente. Esta es la que lleva menos tiempo sin hacerlo xD pero me van a retar si no la sigo :P

Capítulo dedicado a mis fieles lectoras y las chicas del grupo de Patty ^^ son divinas (L)! Ross te dedicaría este capítulo pero vas a odiar sólo un poco a Mamo-chan xD. Aún dejaré dudas sin aclarar pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, besos a todas :D

COMO SIEMPRE NI SM, NI CYRANO LOVE AGENCY NI LA CANCIÓN QUERIDA ME PERTENECEN

**Gracias por sus alertas y por leer** ** Penélope! ^^**

**Ross Kou**** :** linda ! (L) gracias por comentar, eres divina nOn me alegra conocerte más y yo también te quiero mucho! No sé cuanto vas a querer a Mamo-chan pero bueno, las dudas se resolverán a su debido tiempo. Un besote enorme y ahora si tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para leer tus historias *w*

**Yesqui2000**: me encantan las lectoras atentas como tú! Muy bien jaja tienes buen ojo :D espero que disfrutes esta nueva entrega y te rías de cómo sigue el desarrollo del plan Bunny

**Walkmoon**** :** amé tu wtf ! xD ya lo sabrás, y veremos hartos celos de Mamo-chan y como se las ingeniará para poner la vida de Seiya de cuadritos.

**RushiaReiesu**** :** muchas gracias ! me animo mucho tu comentario :D espero que me sigas leyendo y que te guste como se desarrolla la historia. =)

**Criztal**** :** linda ! (L) gracias por mantener a raya tus instintos asesinos ^^u, la verdad es que la paciencia es una virtud. A mi me gusta como escribes :B ahora tendré tiempo de leerte y comentarte! A mi también me han llegado comentarios un poco feos pero me motivas a escribir mejor :D. un besote, te quiero mucho!

**Ave nocturna** : wow! . me siento intimidada, espero que no sientas que estoy matando la peli, es tan buena *w*. la verdad es que intento mantener algunos elementos, y si respetaré el final.. no sé si les guste mucho xD pero es una adaptación de la peli (: espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo y la sientas más cercana a la peli

**Dms Moon Adap**** :** me demoré casi un mes ^^U pero aquí esta. Espero que te guste y me alegra que te gusta la historia :D

**Matildechiba**** :** muchimas gracias por todos tus comentarios y alertas =) Fue genial ! también me alegre que te motive mi proyecto :B espero que sigas leyendo mis historias. Muchos saludos y ENJOY!

Sin más que decir, a leer :D

**Capitulo 4: Buen intento, noches de Karaoke!**

Luego de que Darien finalizará con su investigación era hora de poner el plan _Bunny _en acción. Era hora de que Seiya comenzará a acercarse a la rubia o sus compañeros en la compañía comenzarían a sospechar. Rei ya lo miraba con malos ojos pero a él no le importaba para nada. Su idea era reconquistar a Serena y si en el proceso le sacaba canas verdes a la morena no era su problema.

Sabían que conociendo la timidez de Seiya sería mala idea que interceptará directamente a Serena saliendo de su casa, la idea no era que pareciera un acosador ni mucho menos. La mejor idea sería de que fuera una noche a darse una vuelta al pub donde trabajaba Serena, tal vez sería más fácil que logrará conversar con ella en la barra y así pedirle su teléfono e invitarla a tomarse un café.

Darien gracias Rei había averiguado que el moreno tenía una banda musical con sus amigos pero eran totalmente aficionados y que sólo cantaban en la intimidad de su hogar o cuando estaban muy borrachos. El oji azul sonrió con malicia al obtener esa información. Ya vería como Seiya desistiría rápidamente de conquistar a su princesa.

Volvió a su trabajo de detective y averiguo que el martes en la noche era de Karaoke en el bar _Claro de luna_. Una tarde los reunió a todos y les contó sobre su plan y todos estuvieron de acuerdo aunque Rei nuevamente no miró con muy buenos ojos a su jefe, no sabía porque pero no tenía un muy buen presentimiento sobre esto sobre todo al ver la sonrisa del moreno. Las cosas estaban bastante raras, ese cliente no era como todos los demás.

Seiya por su parte no estaba muy seguro de ir un día de trabajo, SOLO a sentarse en la barra de un bar a ver a gente que no conocía cantar Karaoke porque claramente él no lo haría. Aunque amaba la música no se sentía realmente seguro de sus habilidades y no quería darle una mala primera impresión a la rubia de sus sueños. No quería parecer desesperado, ni psicópata pero confiaba en esa agencia y sabía que ellos hacían todo lo posible por ayudarlo aunque no le cayera muy bien Chiba.

Estaban todos reunidos en la pequeña sala, trazando un plan. Era difícil improvisar con Seiya, era mejor tener todo preparado.

-Tranquilo Seiya, yo con Luna iremos contigo esa noche. Eso si no estaremos contigo, seremos algo así como infiltrados. Ya sabes, una pareja que decidió salir esa noche a tomarse algo. Aunque ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites nos dices o haces alguna seña- la sonrisa sincerara del peli blanco lo tranquilizo mientras que Luna sólo asentía con la cabeza feliz de tener una cita con su novio aunque fuera falsa.

-No te preocupes! Lo dejaremos todo preparado para que la noche del martes sea perfecta, ya verás. Además Darien me dijo que Serena es la barwoman del lugar y que es muy simpática con los clientes. Además estoy segura de que será un día poco concurrido así que podrás conversar con ella tranquilamente- aseguro Luna.

-Y para que te quedes más tranquilo, logré que me contrataran en el bar. Empiezo mis pruebas el lunes de la próxima semana, así estaré de ti y me encargaré de los eventuales acosadores de tu bombón- la mirada de Rei echaba fuego y estaba decidida a que todo saliera bien. Seiya Kou era un cliente vital y quizás la solución a todos sus problemas económicos. Por un minuto los ojos de la morena fueron remplazados por signos de Yen.

Seiya suspiró, tenía todo el apoyo del mundo, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Antes de salir, Darien se le acercó y disimuladamente le dijo que Serena amaba las canciones de amor…

_**CYRANO LOVE AGENCY**_

Seiya aprovecho el fin de semana para pedirle a su amigo Diamante que lo acompañara a comprarse algo de ropa un poco más sport. La verdad es que no solía salir mucho a bares y la mayor parte del día o estaba con terno de oficina o ropa deportiva. Su amigo lloró de la risa cuando se lo pidió y le pregunto que si estaba pensando en convertirse en chica. Seiya simplemente gruño y por unos segundos se arrepintió de haber pedido su ayuda pero cuando le confesó que era para una ''cita indirecta'' y le mostró la foto de la muchacha, no dudo en ayudarlo y se alegro por su amigo. Sabía que el oji azul no había tenido mucho éxito con las mujeres y esa linda rubia de dulce sonrisa parecía perfecta para su amigo.

Al final luego de recorrer muchas tiendas se decidieron por unos jeans azul oscuro, una polera blanca con un pingüino, una chaqueta de cuero y unas zapatillas de caña alta blancas con azul oscuro.

Llegó al bar cerca de las 21:30 y agradeció que hubiera poca gente, la música era tranquila y el ambiente bastante relajado. Gente joven conversando en pequeños grupos o parejas disfrutando de la noche nipona. Sonrió al ver a Rei en la barra e hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza como saludo. Ella movió la suya indicando a su derecha y le guiño el ojo en señal de buena suerte. El muchacho se sonrojo intensamente mientras veía que la rubia trataba de alcanzar una botella. Traía una pequeña falda negra lo que le daba a Seiya una interesante vista de las bragas rosadas de la rubia y sus largas y torneadas piernas. Rei sólo atinaba a reír.

No conocía mucho a Serena pero parecía ser una chica bastante simple y agradable, un poco torpe eso si. Pero parecía ser una buena persona además de ser muy atractiva. Era perfecta para el tímido Seiya.

El cantante aficionado se sentó frente a ella desviando la mirada ya que no quería parecer un pervertido. Una vez que la oji azul consiguió su objetivo encontrándose de frente con Seiya. Sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte y se quedo un rato perdida entre los ojos azul oscuro de su cliente. Le dedico una sonrisa tierna que hizo sonrojar a su acompañante y le ofreció una carta mientras ella terminaba de preparar un trago.

-Hola, buena noches! Soy Serena, quiseras tomar algo?- Seiya se quedo unos momentos mirándola embobado. Era realmente hermosa, su pelo rubio sujetado de 2 chonguitos, sus enormes ojos zafirinos levemente maquillados y sus labios rosados. Su piel blanca, su cintura pequeña y pechos equilibrados. Ese vestido negro resaltaba perfectamente las curvas de su hermoso cuerpo.

Al no notar respuesta la barwoman lo miró un poco extrañada y sin saber porqué decidió pasar su mano frente a la cara de su cliente. Sobresaltado y completamente rojo el muchacho comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras que Rei lo miraba con una enorme gota en la cabeza. Tenía que actuar pronto o esta noche sería un desastre.

-Serena- la llamo- ¿podrías hacer un Cosmopolitan para la mesa 6? Es que como soy nueva y no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo, prefiero que lo hagas tu-pidió mientras le sacaba la lengua y pasaba su mano sobre su cabeza en un gesto de torpeza. Aprovecho que el vodka estaba en el otro extremo dela barra para acercarse a conversar con su cliente.

-Eres muy torpe Seiya! No puedes quedarte mirándola así o la espantarás, pide algo rápidamente e intenta comenzar una conversación con ella. Parece una muchacha muy sociable asi que no creo que tengas problemas. No lo arruines. En todo caso, Luna y Artemis ya llegaron y están al fondo a la derecha.- dicho esto se alejo mientras que su compañera le avisaba que su trago estaba listo.

-Perdona-dijo sonriente la rubia- nuevamente soy Serena y dime si deseas cualquier cosa- le aviso

-Perdóname a mi, por cierto soy Seiya Kou- le pasó su mano en señal de saludo junto a una sonrisa- es un placer conocerte.- se presentó sonriente.

-Es un placer Seiya y si no sabes que pedir te recomiendo una caipiriña, son mi especialidad- le guiño el ojo la oji azul

-Que así sea!- respondió animado el moreno. Mientras que la rubia preparaba el trago comenzaron una amena conversación que fue interrumpida por el animador del local.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros! Bienvenidos a las noches de Karaoke del bar _Claro de Luna, _recuerden que son con banda en vivo. No se olviden de inscribirte en la lista que estará circulando y no se pierdan la oportunidad de participar.

Seiya se volteo dándole la espalda a la barwoman mientras terminaba su trago y miraba a un muchacho que cantaba un éxito de Elvis.

Serena suspiró lo que hizo que el peli azul se diera vuelta a mirarla, tenía la mano apoyada en la barra mientras miraba al cantante de turno.-¿cantas karaoke Serena?- le preguntó, en esa corta conversación habían tomado confianza y se habían dado cuenta de que eran vecinos.

La guerrera luna se sonrojo violentamente- la verdad es que me encantaría pero tengo una voz horrenda, encanta ver a la gente cantar. Encuentro tan romántico cuando miran a sus parejas a los ojos y les dedican hermosas canciones de amor.- le respondió con ojos soñadores

Los ojos del cantante se abrieron enormemente y recordó las palabras de Darien. La verdad es que no se sentía seguro y no quería hacer el ridículo frente a su amor platónico. Pero tal vez así lograría sorprenderla.

Pidió unos cuantos shots de tequila y sake para entrar en confianza mientras que la trabajadora corría de un lado para otro atendiendo a la masa de clientes que había llenado el local. Rei lo miró un poco preocupada al ver su estado etílico pero sentía que era mejor no intervenir.

-Señores, un fuerte aplauso para Seiya Kou que nos va a interpretar la canción ¡_Querida _de Juan Gabriel!

-esto va dedicado para el hermoso ángel rubio que atiende la barra!- anunció el peliazul bastante pasado de copas.

Rei, Luna y Artemis se miraron, miraron a la sonrojada Serena y se tomaron la cabeza en un signo de resignación.

Seiya con una confianza nunca antes vista tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar

_**-Querida,  
cada momento de mi vida  
yo pienso en ti mas cada dia  
mira mi soledad  
mira mi soledad  
que no me sienta nada bien..ohh ven ya-**_

Al final, no canto nada mal pero con la borrachera le costaba ver un poco y terminó improvisando mientras veía intensamente a la rubia que estaba roja como tomate. Se acerco a la barra tambaleándose para pagar la cuenta. Sabía que Luna y Artemis lo estaban esperando.

-Espero que te haya gustado, Bombón- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en los labios.

Y como pago con tarjeta de crédito le escribió detrás **La verdad es que vine a este lugar sólo para invitarte un café. Espero que aceptes mi invitación. Te dejo mi numero 876XXXX, Seiya Kou.**

-Adiós hermosa-dijo antes de desaparecer mientras lanzaba un beso al aire y era arrastrado por Artemis.

A la mañana siguiente Seiya amaneció con una resaca de los mil demonios y sin recordar realmente todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Tomo una pastilla para la migraña, se ducho, se arreglo y partió al teatro. Sabía que esa noche había sido acompañado por Rei, Luna y Artemis,ellos tenían que saber que había sucedido.

Cuando llego, el cuarteto de amigos en especial Darien no podían parar de reír, aunque las chicas se sintieron un poco mal. Incluso le mostraron una grabación de su show. Darien sonreía victorioso mientras que el cantante estaba rojo de ira e indignación. Les gritó que era el colmo que lo no lo hayan detenido, que eran unos incompetentes y que ahora Serena nunca más le hablaría.

-Si no te gustan nuestros servicios, te devolvemos el dinero- dijo serio el jefe. Hasta que Rei se acercó y le pidió conversar con él.

-Darien, la verdad es que no tenemos dinero para devolverle. Lo gastamos todo en nuevos equipos y en pagar deudas- Rei sonrió nerviosa

-Entonces pediremos un nuevo préstamo-respondió totalmente estoico mientras miraba a Seiya de reojo que levantaba las sillas y los vanos intentos de Artemis por detenerlo.

-Nuevamente tenemos que recurrir a ellos? Estás seguro?- preguntó la oji negro temerosa.

-No hay otra opción, míralo-señalo a su ¿cliente?- después de esa humillación dudo que quiera volver a vernos.

Seiya estuvo a punto de golpear a Artemis hasta que sonó su teléfono.

Maldijo a quien lo interrumpía pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver un nuevo mensaje:

_*Hola cantante aficionado. Soy Serena, la barwoman del Claro de Luna. La verdad es que me gusto mucho tu interpretación de Querida. ¿Me reí bastante. La invitación a tomar café sigue en pie?*_

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Seiya, -chicos creo que necesitaré nuevamente sus servicios. Anoche invité a Serena a una cita y acepto salir conmigo- anunció sonriente, mientras que Luna, Artemis y Rei suspiraban aliviados y a Darien se le caí la mandíbula de la impresión.

Al parecer ese tal Seiya era un hueso duro de roer.

_**CONTINÚARA…**_

La verdad es que esta parte con respecto a la película está mega cambiada porque la humillación del personaje de Seiya se realiza en una Iglesia donde él desafia al cura y lo acusa de hacer sermones muy aburridos además que al personaje de Serena le gusto desafiar a la Autoridad. Al mismo tiempo no existe la intervención directa del personaje de Rei, Luna o Artemis. además de que Seiya y Serena no hablan mucho.

La verdad es que aunque la historia este modificada intento mantener la esencia de la humillación, la ira de Seiya, los intentos de Darien de sabotear a su cliente y el posterior contacto de la rubia.

Espero que les haya gustado y que disfruten esta nueva entrega :D. intente hacerla larga! .

PS: Siéntanse bienvenidas a comentar lo que quieran :D

_**Besos y abrazos,**_

**BUBU30 **


	5. Un café con sabor a nostalgia

He vuelto =) la inspiración está de mi lado :D ojala disfruten de esta nueva entrega ^^ besos a todas!

**Yesqui2000****:** por supuesto que Darien no se puede dar por vencido pero no se puede fiar de los encantos torpes se Seiya jajaja espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba****:** están todas locas, me rió mucho en el grupo xD. Pues si, le toca a Darien sufrir y Seiya es un hombre bastante empeñoso y le dará la pelea a Mamo-chan. Aunque él tiene la ventaja de los recuerdos, no hay que fiarse!

**Ross Kou****:** Ross te mueres como te extraño! =( y me encanta tu positivismo :B me alegra que te hayas reído tanto y que disfrutes. Ya me contarás que piensas de Mamo-chan con el desarrollo de la historia jajaja xD un beso linda! Te quiero :3

**TsukinoDiamante**** :** me alegra poder soprenderte! Yo creo que cuando uno está enamorado hace cualquier cosa y Seiya es totalmente ingenuo y torpe jajaja. Yo también me reí al hacerlo cantar Querida. Lamentablemente no he encontrado un link roto donde ver la película ;w; y con subtítulos. Llegue a ella gracias a una amiga que la tradujo (estudia letras) y me invitó a verla a un ciclo de cine asiático y me la pudo pasar. Si la encuentro les aviso feliz :D

**Guest**** :** si, me encanta poner a los hombres celosos xD. Que sufra un poco Mamo-chan! Me alegra que te guste la historia (:

**Matildechiba**** :** como siempre gracias por seguirme y comentar (L)! me alegra sacarte un par de carcajadas. Yo creo que si no llega el mensaje no habría quedado mucho de la agencia Cyrano xD. Espero que disfrutes mi nueva entrega :P

**Criztal**** :** me encanta que seas una lectora atenta a los detalles 1313 y por tenerle fe a Serena. Uno no puede juzgar sin conocer todas las partes de la historia xD y con Rei no sé! Yo creo que ni ella misma tiene muy claro aunque si está bastante desesperada y quiere mucho la agencia. Además es la única que obliga a Darien a trabajar y sacar adelante al lugar porque o sino no tendríamos historia. Darien es bastante astuto en esta historia. Ya veremos sus nuevas artimañas :B un beso linda, te quiero un montón y gracias por leerme!

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen y la película :(

**Capitulo 5: un café con sabor a nostalgia**

Seiya no cabía en su felicidad, había conseguido una cita con la mujer de sus sueños luego de haber hecho el ridículo en el bar que trabajaba! Era su día de suerte y si todo salía bien la agencia Cyrano recibiría una excelente comisión. Estaba tan ansioso que no podía para de comerse las uñas mientras que a su lado Luna no paraba de darle pequeños palmetazos diciendo que a las mujeres no les gustaban los hombres con las manos destrozadas.

No podía no concentrarse en el trabajo! No sabía si llevarle flores o chocolate; si pedirle disculpas por el ridículo o si dejarlo mejor en el silencio. A decir verdad estaba bordeando la histeria. Preguntaba a cada rato si se juntarían en un lugar público, o en un café de lujo. La verdad es que el dinero no era problema para él pero quería saber cómo vestirse, si ir a buscarla a su casa o si juntarse en el misterioso local. Tenía un poco harto a Artemis con sus preguntas mientras que Darien tenía deseos de asesinarlo. Seguía sin entender porque mierda estaba ayudando a ese idiota a conquistar a Serena. Suspiró derrotado una vez más mientras que un dolor de cabeza crecía y crecía.

Finalmente definieron que lo harían en un pequeño local de unos amigos, con la utilería del teatro no sería complicado acomodar el lugar para transformarlo en una agradable cafetería. Además que ellos serían los únicos clientes. Aprovecharon de que la rubia no trabajaba durante las tardes y como estaba comenzando el invierno no había nada más agradable que juntarse a tomar un té a media tarde. Le dijeron a Seiya que citará a la muchacha en el mismo lugar aunque él objeto que ese no era un gesto de caballeros. Las muchachas se sorprendieron por la actitud del peli azul pero le aconsejara que tomara las cosas con calma y comenzaran siendo amigos y que dejaran las cosas fluir. La invitación ya estaba hecha a las 18 en el local Star.

Serena llego puntual en una pequeña moto scooter rosada, Darien la miraba a la distancia mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Por otra parte un nervioso Seiya repasaba sus líneas por última vez hasta que Luna apareció anunciando la llegada de Bunny. El lugar sorprendió gratamente a la acompañante de Seiya. Era pequeño pero acogedor y se sorprendió de no conocerlo ya que uno de sus hobbies con Lita era buscar nuevos lugares donde tomar café y compararlos con el local de su amiga. Estaba en la periferia de la ciudad, parecía una antigua casa de 2 pisos de esos que ya no se veían en Japón, un lugar amplio e iluminado.

Rei estaba sentada en una silla tomando un café y fingiendo que era una cliente más del local mientras que hojeaba una revista y miraba de reojo a su cliente. Luna por su lado era la mesera y Artemis estaba en la van controlando por cámara todo lo que sucedía y de vez en cuando ayudaba a Seiya. Por otro lado, Darien participaba por primera vez en la misión y estaba en una pequeña cocina llena de platos y máquinas de café. Por precaución y para no levantar sospechas habían tenido que hacer una carta y comprar algunos pasteles ya que la chica era muy dulcera.

La conversación se desarrollaba amenamente y Serena estaba muy contenta tomándose un chocolate caliente y comiendo un pedazo de brownie. Seiya por su parte miraba a todas partes un poco nervioso y bastante sonrojado tomando pequeños sorbos de té. Darien por su parte veía la escena a una distancia prudente mientras tomaba las tazas con una fuerza sobrenatural y era un milagro que no se rompieran, tenía que controlar su ira y claramente no llamar la atención

Cuando empezó a hablar de videojuegos Artemis de inmediato lo mando a llamar. El cantante se levanto apresuradamente con la excusa de ir al baño y salió corriendo mientras que Serena se dedicaba a mirar las pinturas que adornaban el lugar. Aprovechando el descuido de su cliente Darien rebusco entre sus Cd's y puso el track 3, de la nada comenzó a sonar la canción _**Un Amor Violento **_del grupo Los Tres.

Serena se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar esa canción mientras tomaba su taza de chocolate y cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. La primera escena que vino a su mente fue aquel día en que choco con Darien Chiba, el gran amor de su vida a la salida del Crown cuando apenas estaba en preparatoria. A decir verdad fue un primer encuentro bastante torpe y se rió sola de solo pensar en eso mientras seguía tomando su chocolate.

Mientras que Artemis le reprochaba a Seiya de cómo se le ocurría hablar de video juegos aunque él en su defensa decía que la muchacha se veía bastante interesada en la conversación. Le recomendó desviar el tema hacía su trabajo en el bar, sus amistades o incluso el clima pero los videojuegos no!

Al ver que Seiya no regresaba dejo que su imaginación siguiera volando en los recuerdos del ayer, como cuando lo invitó a comer esa noche cuando él había rescatado a Diana y se habían quedado hasta altas horas conversando mientras que en la radio volvía a sonar esa canción. Miró su tasa con nostalgia cuando recordó aquella promesa de que estarían juntos para toda la vida. Una pequeña lágrima escapo de sus ojos azulados mientras que tenía la vista perdida en la ventana del lugar. Rei se fijó en el extraño comportamiento de la rubia y se alarmo cuando se levantó como hipnotizada por la música y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Darien. Nuevamente tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

El moreno estaba tan concentrado en la música y sus recuerdos frente a su computador que no se dio cuenta cuando Serena estaba parada frente a él. Agradeció en ese minuto estar disfrazado con un jockey, unos lentes y un bigote falso.

-Perdone por molestarlo pero como se llama esta canción?- dijo casi en un murmuro

Él levanto la vista y mirándola fijamente a los ojos respondió- Un amor violento-

Una leve sonrisa cargada de nostalgia se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia- y quién la interpreta?- ella sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía esa canción pero no sabía porque, esos lentes escondían un secreto

-un grupo chileno llamado Los Tres-respondió con simpleza

-Muchas gracias, con su permiso- la rubia volvió a su asiento para buscar sus cosas justo en el momento en que Seiya volvía a su puesto.

-Qué paso Serena, te aburriste?- dijo el cantante bastante decepcionado

-No Seiya, para nada pero recordé que tenía cosas que hacer. Te parece si nos juntamos pronto?- le regaló una sonrisa que trataba en vano de esconder su dolor

-Bueno, no te preocupes.- caballerosamente y bastante triste la fue a dejar a la salida mientras que veía a la muchacha desaparecer entre la multitud. Luna le dijo que no se preocupara, que Serena no parecía de las mujeres que mentiría sin razón y que a juzgar por su cara algo importante le había pasado mientras estaba conversado con Artemis.

Mientras que dentro de la cafetería Rei encaraba nuevamente a su jefe.

-Darien, me puedes explicar que fue eso? Por qué esa canción?- dijo bastante enojada encarando a su superior.

Él simplemente desvió la miraba hacía la ventana donde Serena se despedía de Seiya.

-La conoces verdad?- preguntó un poco más calmada al ver la cara de dolor del moreno. Su cerebro trabajo a mil por hora hasta que recordó el día que había visto a Darien más destrozado que nunca en su vida. Con la mirada perdida, su apariencia totalmente descuidada y unas enormes ojeras acompañando sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Todo por una mujer.

-Es ella verdad?-murmuró

Él solo asintió con la miraba perdida en el infinito aunque sus ojos reflejaban un inmenso dolor pero también tristeza.

-Aún la amas, eso explica tu actitud hacía él- susurró- Darien no creo que sea buena idea que continúes en este proyecto. Tu sabes que no es sano ni bueno para ti ni para la agencia mezclar los asuntos de trabajo con los del corazón, puede ser desastroso para todos!

-No te preocupes, soy un profesional-dijo dándole la espalda a la morena mientras entraba al local.

_**CONTINÚARA…**_

Un nuevo capítulo :D espero que les guste este reencuentro, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes con el tiempo, créanme!

Qué les pareció este reencuentro encubierto? Darien logrará realmente ser un profesional?

Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo de__**Cyrano Love Agency!**__Y más que bienvenida a leer mi última locura **Como conocer al hombre de tus sueños y no morir en el intento**_**.**_

_Muchos besos y abrazos,_

**BUBU3O**


	6. Conquista y destino

Chicas lindas =) lamento la tardanza! Prometo actualizar pronto nuevamente~ espero que disfruten este nuevo cap y que me sigan leyendo!

**Patty: muchas gracias linda! Que siente Serena? Bueno.. ya veremos pero digamos que Darien sigue siendo alguien muy importante para ella. He comprobado que están locas de atar y me encanta el grupo (L) te quiero mucho!**

**Yesqui2000****:** la verdad es que yo tampoco confió mucho en el profesionalismo de Darien ^^U y los celos le terminaran jugando en contra. El único problema es saber lo que quiere Serena! Quiere algo con Seiya? Aun ama a Darien? Por que no están juntos si se recuerdan tanto? Soy una autora haciendo preguntas jajaja. Tu que opinas? Yo sólo diré que hay muchas cosas importante que aun no salen a la luz.

**Criztal****:** eres genial Criztal, me encantan tus rws y que te sientas en la libertad de comentar lo que sientes y quieres ^-^ muchas gracias por leer tan atentamente mi fic y por ser tan fanatica! Me siento tan mega halagada ejejeje (L) sobre el profesionalismo de Darien bueno emmm jejeje existe realmente en una situación asi? Pero Rei es la voz la razón. Serena aún tiene mucho que decir! Y Seiya vivirá de dulce y agraz D:

**Starvenus:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta el Seiya timido como dicen la cosas pasan por algo o no?

**MERRY ANN HALE CULLEN****:** muchas gracias! Aún falta para saber eso pero valdrá la pena la espera ;)

**VICO-darien** : Vico linda! (L) pronto sabrás la verdad! Me alegra que te guste mi historia ^^ y disfruta el nuevo capítulo, te quiero mucho amiga :3

**Sui-AliRs****:** muchas gracias!

**Ross Kou**** :** jajaja Ross la única no mamocha que lee la historia objetivamente xD VIVA! *CLAP CLAP*. Ross créeme que se merece el sufrimiento ;) te lo dice la autora jajaja es que en la película amo al personaje de Seiya (L) jijiji. Como le dije a Criztal Seiya vivirá de dulce y agraz, pero también creo que Serena ha tenido poco espacio para hablar y sido bastante centrada en los chicos la historia. Yo igual te quiero Ross :3

COMO SIEMPRE NI SM NI CYRANO LOVE AGENCY ME PERTENE =( , **ENJOY =D**

_**Capítulo 6: Conquista y destino**_

Seiya sonreía con satisfacción mientras se miraba al espejo con una sonrisa brillante e inusualmente arrogante. Esa sería una noche muy importante ya que por primera vez tenía que hacer las cosas solo. Serena lo había invitado a una junta con sus amigos y no podía arruinarlo. Se había puesto unos jeans desgastados azules CK, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, y sus zapatillas Nike. Se despeino un poco, algo de perfume 212 sexy y sonrió nuevamente al espejo con algo de arrogancia.

Tomo su chaqueta de cuero y una botella de champagne que había comprado, guardo las llaves en su chaqueta y salió cerrando la puerta. Volvió a suspirar mientras que trataba de controlar sus nervios, esa noche estaría solo y no quería arruinar las cosas por nada en el mundo. Serena le había dicho a las 21, miro su reloj eran las 21:05 y camino hasta llegar a la casa de su vecina. Lo recibía un jardín de rosas. Toco el timbre nervioso mientras miraba la casa de 2 pisos con grandes ventanas y un balcón, movía la botella de champagne hasta que la blonda le abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

Vestía unos jeans ajustados con una polera azul marino con rayas blancas levemente escotada y unos zapatos de tacón rojos. Maquillaje sencillo y su pelo tomado con un moño mientras se escapaban un par de mechones rebeldes, su mejor accesorio era su blanca y radiante sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Seiya! Llegas temprano, por favor pasa, estaba tratando de cocinar algo- dijo apoyada en la puerta mientras se corría para dejarlo pasar

-Buenas noches Serena, espero no interrumpirte- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas- por cierto, traje algo para tomar- mencionó levantando la botella rosada

-Eres muy tierno Seiya, muchas gracias. No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Por favor siéntete como en tu casa mientras termino de preparar unos tragos. Creo que terminaré pidiendo pizza por teléfono, soy un desastre en la cocina jeje- comentó la oji azul mientras invitaba a su acompañante a sentarse en una pequeño pero acogedor living compuesto por paredes blancas, un sofá de cuero negro y algunos cuadros como la noche estrella de Van Gogh.

-Por cierto permíteme tu chaqueta-dijo sonriendo mientras el sonrojado muchacho trataba de reunir valor para lo que haría a continuación y le daba su chaqueta a la muchacha.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a cocinar- murmuró mientras que la dueña de casa se volteaba a verla sorprendida

- Dijiste algo?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa tierna mientras ponía la prenda en el perchero

-Que si quieres te ayudo a cocinar-dijo sonrojado tratando de desviar la mirada-soy muy bueno haciendo pizzas

la princesa se volteó sorprendida- no quiero que ensucies tu ropa, es mejor que pida algo por teléfono-mientras tomaba su celular

No, no, no. verás que será la mejor pizzas que comerás en tu vida- en un acto de valentía tomo su teléfono y lo dejo en la mesa del living-por cierto, ¿dónde está tu cocina? Veras al gran Seiya Kou en acción- dijo con una sonrisa decidida

Ambos se encaminaron a la cocina, sacaron los ingredientes y mientras que Serena cortaba las verduras como tomates, champiñones y choclo; Seiya preparaba la masa de la pizza. El oji azul tomo un pequeño puñado de harina y se lo lanzó a la blonda. Ella lo miró sorprendida antes de explotar en risa y así comenzó una guerra de harina donde ambos quedaron blancos y la cocina hecha un desastre. Estaba en el suelo llorando de la risa. Finalmente lograron ordenarse y terminar la pizza. Ambos sucios miraban el horno impacientes.

-Jajaja estamos asquerosos, lo siento Seiya, no quería ensuciarte.- se rió la rubia mientras le acercaba una toalla para asearse

-no te preocupes, ha estado genial. Sólo espero que este buena- respondió el invitado limpiándose la cara

Segundos después sonó el timbre y Serena blanca salía a atender la puerta.

-Sere, qué te paso?!- preguntaron sus invitados al verla blanca de harina

-Bueno jejeje, estaba tratando de cocinar una pizza- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua

-moriremos intoxicados!- chillaron todos con cascadas en los ojos, todos sabían de las nulas habilidades de cocinera de la blonda mientras que ella hacia un pequeño puchero que se vio muy tierno para Seiya quien salió de la cocina lleno de harina para posarse detrás de Serena. Inevitablemente sus amigas comenzaron a murmurar.

-Yo la ayude! Asi que debería estar muy buena- afirmo con una sonrisa enorme. Serena se volteó sonrojada y le murmuró un ''gracias'' que sólo ellos pudieron escuchar. En ese momento el cantante aficionado se sintió en las nubes y recordó las lecciones del día anterior

_**FLASH BACK**_

Estaban todos sentados en los sofás de la vieja casona-teatro de la compañía Cyrano. El lugar lleno de polvo estaba invadido por fotos de Seiya y Serena. Artemis incluso había hecho un poster con photoshop donde el aparecía abrazándola de forma protectora . Incluso Luna había hecho unos pequeños muñecos de madera con 2 moños rubios que representaban a Serena y una larga cola representando a Seiya que se movían con cada acercamiento de la pareja. Además de una pizarra con datos básicos sobre la blonda como su comida preferida, tipo de música que escuchaba, sus comidas preferidas e incluso sus alergias. Además de unas tantas fotos paparazis tomadas por Artemis.

Rei habría propuesto nuevamente cambiar la apariencia de Seiya, proponiéndole que usará camisas y jeans o pantalones de vestir dándole un look galante, elegante y sport. Darien se sintió ofendido cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban vistiendo igual a él pero ella simplemente argumentó que las mujeres siempre buscan hombres parecidos.

Todos sentados en viejos sofás desgastados miraban con seriedad al millonario quien estaba nervioso y ansioso.

-Escucha bien Seiya- dijo Rei con un tono de profesor-a Serena Tsukino le encantan los dulces y su trago preferido es la champagne. Te recomiendo llevar una botella de buena calidad. Pero lo más importante es que es una pésima cocinera según lo que pudo investigar Darien. Te recomiendo ser caballero y cuidadosamente ofrecerte a ayudarle. Con eso te la ganarás, tengo por seguro.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Los días siguientes fueron bastante tranquilos y ese día Serena y Seiya caminaban tranquilamente por el parque conversando sobre Diana, la gata de la rubia que se había comido el pedazo de pizza del cantante. Estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta cuando de la nada apareció un tipo de apariencia descuidada y le arrebataba su bolso a la princesa. Mientras que la muchacha chillaba desesperada por perder sus cosas personales, el oji azul ni se inmuto y salió corriendo tras el asaltante. Luna le había advertido que había contratado un doble para que asalte al objetivo de sus sueños y él quedará como un caballero valiente cuando saliera corriendo para recuperarlo.

Cuando perdió de vista a sailor moon se escondió detrás de un árbol donde lo esperaba el actor quien le entrego el bolso y al mismo tiempo le lleno la ropa con algo de tierra, un poco de sangre falsa en el labio y las ropas levemente destrozadas. Salió fingiendo dolor al encuentro de rubia pero con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios y el bolso en alto.

-Aquí esta tu..- pero no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por un efusivo abrazo de la rubia quien comenzó a sollozar. Él sonrió sorprendido ante el tierno gesto de su amada.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor, mi bolso no es tan importante como tu vida- murmuró escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de sailor fighter

-Yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte y defenderte Bombón- susurró mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Todos los miembros de la agencia sonrieron satisfechos por su buen trabajo salvo Darien quien le pegó fuertemente al árbol. Claramente el cantante de pacotilla estaba ganando mucho terreno, tenía que conocerlo mejor antes de asumir su derrota.

Un día lunes, Seiya estaba trabajando en su oficina. A pesar de tener mucho dinero y de ser heredero de una gran fortuna el muchacho sentía que tenía que ganarse el dinero con su propio esfuerzo. Su tecnología high tech, sus ternos de diseñador y jeans de lujo se los pagaba él. Trabajaba como asesor en una compañía prestamista. Sorpresivamente a la hora de almuerzo tocaron su puerta y era Darien quién traía un par de sándwich, no pudo evitar invitarlo a pasar y agradecerle por el detalle.

-Muchas gracias, tenía hambre jeje- dijo aún mirando su computador mientras que chateaba con Serena por FB y revisaba unos informes.

Mientras tanto Darien caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por la oficina. Era de color beige, con un escritorio de pino lleno de papeles, un ventanal enorme con vista a un parque cercano con una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba una máquina de café. Al lado del escritorio había una repisa llena de carpetas y archivadores. En la parte de arriba bastantes diplomas y reconocimientos como empleado del mes.

-veo que tienes un puesto exitoso y eres un gran empleado, no entiendo como un hombre exitoso como tú en los negocios necesita contratar a una agencia para conseguir una cita- dijo Darien mientras se sentaba frente a él y le miraba atentamente

Seiya levanto la vista del computador-la verdad es que lo tomo como una inversión o un servicio. Soy un hombre demasiado ocupado para encargarme de temas románticos y tengo el dinero para hacerlo- trato de sonar cómico pero Darien le envió una mirada que podría congelar todo el universo por lo que el cantante nervioso y avergonzado desvió su mirada- a decir verdad soy un fracaso con las mujeres. Nunca he logrado tener una relación seria y duradera. Hago todo y siempre termino siendo el mejor amigo. Me pongo nervioso frente a ellas y empiezo a decir solo estupideces.

La conversación se ve interrumpida cuando suena el chat de FB, era un mensaje de Serena. El moreno volvió al computador y estaba a punto de escribirle sobre su tiempo en el ejército cuando Darien lo corrió del computador.

**CHAT**

**Seiya (Darien):** durante el verano me dedique a recorrer la costa de Japón y durante la noche me di cuenta de algo..

-hey! Yo nunca hice eso..-trato de reprochar el ojiazul, el príncipe le envió una mirada de cállate, lee y aprende

**Serena: **a mi me encanta mirar el mar de noche =)

**Seiya: **a mi igual. Para mi cuando el reflejo de la luna se posa sobre el mar es como si se la luz y la oscuridad estuvieran en perfecto equilibrio. La verdad es que puede que suene un poco ridículo lo que digo ^^U

Serena que estaba en su casa con el computador en sus piernas y acariciando a Diana se sorprendió del comentario del moreno. Ella creía que era la única persona que pensaba así y sin poder evitarlo recordó esa noche romántica con vestido de gala junto a Darien cuando se sentaron en la playa a mirar las estrellas. No sabía porque pero últimamente no podía parar de pensar en él, era como si el destino los quisiera volver a reunir. Sacudió su cabeza en un gesto de negación y siguió conversando con su nuevo amigo.

**Serena:** sabes algo? te encuentro toda la razón ;)

El actor y el empresario estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta cuando un hombre de baja estatura, pelo canoso y pequeños ojos negros abría la puerta. Su apariencia era encorvada y traía una yukata. Seiya nervioso se puso de pie y comenzó a murmurar mientras que el príncipe miraba con desconfianza a ese hombre.

-Señor Takeshi! Recuerde que la reunión es a las 15, estoy terminando los informes jejeje. No se preocupe, está todo en orden- murmuró nervioso mientras trataba de sacar de su oficina a su jefe.

Cuando el hombre abandono el lugar, el moreno más alto se levanto de asiento- me tengo que ir Seiya, recuerda que pronto tendremos una nueva misión. Adiós-el oji azul no le tomo importancia y siguió trabajando

_**ESA MISMA TARDE**_

El jefe de la agencia estaba sentado en un sillón destartalado que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la agencia, estaba pensativo mirando el cielo y fumando un cigarrillo. Rei con un delantal salió al patio mientras cargaba unas viejas cajas llenas de libros viejos y algunos diálogos de obras que alguna vez se presentaron en el teatro.

-No confió en Seiya y no quiero seguir trabajando para él-dijo sin más a Rei quien lanzó la caja al suelo.

-yo te dije que no tenías el profesionalismo suficiente para cumplir con esta misión Darien. Es normal que no confies en él si intenta seducir con tu ayuda a la mujer que amas. Pero a mi en lo personal no me interesa. Necesitamos el dinero! El edificio está en quiebra y tenemos que pagar el arriendo el próximo martes. Hay que cobrarle lo que falta y cumplir con éxito la misión.- dijo la muchacha decidida mientras lo mira desafiante con las manos en las caderas como jarras.

-tengo un mal presentimiento Rei. Él no es de confianza y no lo digo por mis sentimientos hacia Serena, es algo con su jefe y trabajo- afirmo seguro. Ella simplemente no le tomo atención y continúo ordenando sacando la basura.

Darien cuando se quedo sólo miró el encendedor que tenía entre sus manos. Era pequeño de color naranja, con letras negras y promocionaba un night club. Cerró los ojos y dejo volar nuevamente sus recuerdos.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Era una tranquila noche de verano y Serena junto con Darien se encontraban cenando en un pequeño restaurant playero. Compartían una sopa de fideos y el muchacho saco una cajetilla y su encendedor. La blonda miró curiosa el pequeño objeto y lo tomó entre sus manos para verlo desde más cerca.

-Amor?- preguntó la rubia mientras Darien le daba un camarón en la boca-Dime princesa- dijo volviendo al plato- donde conseguiste este encendedor?- preguntó con curiosidad

-no lo recuerdo, por qué? Tiene algo de especial?- dijo curioso mientras su novia lo miraba con ojos iluminados

-si, es mio! Lo había encontrado en un bar en Onikawa y luego lo perdí una noche de verano como esta- respondió muy segura de si misma

- Sere.. eso es demasiada coincidencia. Además por qué tenías tu un encendedor si no fumas? Pero lo más importante, como me puedes afirmar que era tuyo?- cuestiono con un tono divertido y lleno de curiosidad

-Darien-dijo mirándolo a los ojos- los encendedores son como el destino y las personas que aparecen en nuestro camino. Unos días desaparecen para siempre de tu vida cuando crees que te pertenecen y cuando menos esperas reaparecen nuevamente- Darien la miro sin entender realmente por lo que Serena decidió responder su pregunta- jaja no me mires así! Son tonteras mias, sobre si fumo, si lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa o incomoda. Por otro lado te puedo asegurar que el encendedor es mío ya que tiene las letras raspadas y atrás le dibuje una media luna jeje- dio vuelta el encendedor y en color negro aparecía el dibujo,- No sé porque, pero me alegra que este contigo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Darien se rió al recordar a su ex novia y llamo a sus amigos, esa noche quería ir a un bar.

Esa misma noche, Serena se reunió con Lita en la cafetería Crown, quería tomarse una copa.

_**CONTINÚARA..**_

Buenas noches! :B tengo que hacer unas tantas aclaraciones

Si logran encontrar/ver la película (100% recomendado que lo hagan) he hecho algunos cambios :B lo he puesto un poco más romántico. Tal vez se pregunten porque tan poco llamativo el final del capítulo, la verdad es que es un hecho **CLAVE! Y en el siguiente capítulo explotan muchas cosas! Lean con atención ;)**

_**Próximo capitulo: Un trago amargo**_

Muchos besos y nos vemos pronto,

BUBU30

Ps: ya saben que están invitadas a leer **COMO ENCONTRAR AL HOMBRE DE TUS SUEÑOS Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**


	7. Un trago amargo

Holi =D ha vuelto la actualización más esperada del mes! No broma xD lamento el retraso y aquí les dejo un capítulo de Cyrano Love Agency! No sé que pensaran al final de capítulo pero les advierto que seguiré la línea original de la historia ^^

Espero que les guste, me sigan leyendo y la curiosidad sea más fuerte que ustedes jajaja

ENJOY, como siempre digo ni SM ni Cyrano Agency me pertenecen al igual que la obra Cyrano de Bergerac

**Kokoro Kokou:** hola , siempre lo pongo ^^u la película se llama Cyrano Agency (es una peli coreana) y ahora estoy actualizando :P sé que me he demorado un poco pero aquí esta :D espero que te guste

**Patty:** jajaja no Darien no lo conoce y sobre tu ser mamocha lo sé xD pero bueno, es lo que hay y así es como sigue la historia, yo creo que aún falta mucho para gustar a sus personajes con profundidad, son un poco más complejos de lo que aparentan ^^ y con respecto a su encuentro lee y sabrás :P Loca linda!

**Yesqui200:** pues si, en algún minuto tenían que volver a verse ;) y Seiya va lento pero al parecer bastante seguro habrá que ver cómo evolucionan jeje

**Criztal:** jajaja lectora atenta (L)! la verdad es que a esta historia le falta mucha sinceridad entre los personajes, hay muchos silencios que crean dudas y pocas instancias para hablar de verdad; además que el destino es particularmente travieso en esta historia jeje. Darien tendrá sus razones no crees amiga? Dicen que ojos que no ven corazón que no siente y algunas veces vemos lo que queremos D: si eres aún más atenta sabrás porque lo digo ajaja. Con respecto al príncipe nuevamente bueno asi es el amor y las ironias del destino no? o tal vez es el karma?! Y si fuera Serena wow nunca lo habría pensando ajajaja me gusta hacer sufrir a los hombres xD. Gracias por tus comentarios siempre y tus análisis que me encantan! Me sorprendes siempre lectora atenta :) muchos besos y te quiero mucho! ^^

**Vico:** ajajaja tranquila! Ay que sufren por Darien xD todo se dará a su debido tiempo, aún queda mucho..besos y abrazos amiga, te quiero!

**Sandy-Serena:** awww me siento mega hiper super honrada :D me alegra mucho que mi historia te intrigue tanto que me hayas dejado un rw ^o^ con respecto a la pareja no te lo puedo decir o mataría toda la emoción no crees? Con respecto a Andrew bueno es una duda que tenemos hace tiempo ya y aún no la superan jajaja gracias por confiar en la protagonista eso si ;). Con Rei las cosas son bastante extrañas, yo creo que ni ella misma conoce muy bien las consecuencias de sus actos y se mueve impulsada por su amor al teatro o no? ella es un caso aparte jajajaja pero influye mucho en Darien, es algo asi como su contenedora. Darien se habría vuelto loco sin ella desde hacía muuucho tiempo. Con Seiya y su jefe bueno a mi tampoco me dan muy buena espina xD jaja, lamento la demora pero acá está! Y ya lo sabrás ;) es un capítulo mega esencial así que lee con atención

**RushiaReiesu:** muchas gracias ^^ me alegra que te guste tanto! Con respecto a Darien bueno el siempre tiene un AS bajo la manga jaja y con respecto a Seiya mmmm habrá que averiguarlo =) espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo :D besos

Sui-AliRs: linda, jaja busca la película y si la encuentras me avisas! Seiya es extraño xD pero es un buen niño!

TsukinoDiamante: amo a las lectoras objetivas, las chicas se ofenderán pero hay muchas ladies Kou y Mamochas; con respecto a Darien si yo cuando vi la película también la sentí a pesar de su arrogancia y malas caras, es un hombre enamorado. Y Seiya es un pan de Dios jajaja es medio torpe pero en el fondo es un buen tipo, aun quedan muchas cosas sin resolver! Ni siquiera sabemos en que trabaja y Andrew ha sido el dilema principal de la historia Xd! Pobre y eso que ni siquiera es protagonista acá jajaja. Con respecto a tu postura supongo que el tiempo lo dirá pero hay que tenerle fe a los personajes y aunque suene cursi escuchar al corazón ;)

_**Capitulo 7: un trago amargo**_

A pesar de que Serena trabajaba en un bar, esa noche, la única que tenía libre en la semana, había decidido ir a tomarse una copa a la cafetería de su mejor amiga y confidente Lita. Se conocían desde niñas y ella había estado a su lado incluso en los peores momentos de su vida, la conocía mejor que a la palma de su propia mano y sabía que a ella no podría mentirle nunca. Emocionada dejo comida y leche para Diana, mientras salía de su casa en un pequeño scooter rosado que funcionaba con motor. Los autos no eran para ella.

Por otro lado, Darien sentía que necesitaba con urgencia una cerveza esa noche. Estaba un poco harto del trabajo, de los constantes mandoneos de Rei sobre su supuesta falta de profesionalismo, de Luna que chillaba emocionada con cada avance del ahora niño mimado de la agencia. Darien estaba lejos de soportarlo y mucho menos de confiar en él, algo en ese tal Seiya Kou no le daba buena espina. Tal vez su pinta de niño ricachón, su supuesta ingenuidad con las mujeres o el simple hecho que tenía intenciones de quitarle a la mujer de sus sueños, esa mujer que observaba a la distancia hacia más de 1 año, en silencio entre las tinieblas mientras ayudaba a otro a quedarse con lo que él más anhelada en la vida. Tomó su celular y marcó a los hermanos Zafiro y Diamante. Era hora del club de Tobby.

La rubia llego cerca de las 10 y se sentó en la barra feliz de que el local se encontrará casi vacío. A pesar de que su amiga era dueña de la cafetería más chic y exclusiva de Tokio de noche se transformaba en un bar VIP ya que muy pocos sabían de la apertura nocturna del local.

''Serena, llegaste temprano'' apareció Lita detrás de la barra mientras se acercaba con una copa

''dame algo suave, tal vez un vino rosé además de un pedazo de brownie, obvio'' pidió la blonda con una sonrisa ansiosa; era su momento más esperado de la semana y lo disfrutaría a rabiar

''supe que estás de novia de un chico muy guapo jeje'' lanzó picara Lita mientras le servía una copa a su amiga de espumante vino rosa

La muchacha solo atinó a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada; '' y tu que sabes ah? Y no digas estupideces por favor''

'' qué como lo se? Pues es fácil, ya no me llamas y vienes cada día menos y no te creo eso que nos haz tenido tardes libres, tu sabes que paso aquí mañana, tarde y noche'' le reprocho la castaña

'' no es mi novio, estamos solo saliendo. Sabes, me recuerda mucho a alguien y no logro saber porque jaja'' dijo con una mirada pensativa mientras tomaba un poco de licor

''no me digas que al imbécil de Chiba por favor! Su sabes que él quedo enterrado en las profundidades del infierno hace mucho tiempo'' respondió amenazante su amiga, que manera de odiarlo cuando vio a su amiga destruida cuando terminaron

''si, se parece mucho a él y déjalo tranquilo, tu sabes que es parte de mi pasado y no es bueno sacar a los fantasmas a la luz del día'' respondió con sencillez la ojiazul, no quería recordar a su ex por décima vez esa noche; últimamente lo sentía demasiado cerca para su gusto. _Se parecen tanto, casi como dos gotas de agua_ pensó

Bajo su vista y se posó en un pequeño encendedor que reposaba en la mesa, era negro con letras doradas bastante simple y común, lo movió y acarició con sus manos mientras una sonrisa indescifrable adornaba su cara, ese encendedor era igual que el que había perdido y Darien había encontrado años atrás. Suspiró derrotada, el destino se encargaba de jugar con sus recuerdos una vez más.

''Por cierto Lita'' llamó a su amiga que se encontraba a sus espaldas ''estamos en lugar VIP deberías tener mejores encendedores jaja''. Ella sólo le contesto arrebatándole violentamente el objeto de las manos para darle la espalda nuevamente.

Nuevamente se volteó, ''como te viniste?'' preguntó al mirarla tomar su copa de vino con una tranquilidad impresionante

''en scooter'' contesto simplemente mientras levantaba los hombros y le restaba importancia al asunto.

Por su lado Darién también jugaba con el encendedor que tenía entre sus manos en una pequeña caverna a las afueras de Tokio, era un lugar oscuro y bastante alejado del centro de la diversión de la capital japonesa pero eso lo tranquilizaba, al menos estaba bastante lejos para que pudieran molestarlo al menos por esa noche. Quería apagar su celular pero sabia que si pasaba algo Rei haría hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo y no quería que descubriera su pequeño lugar secreto.

Estaba tomando su segunda cerveza cuando aparecieron sus amigos, comenzaron a hablar de las mujeres hermosas que trabajaban en su oficina

''no entiendo que hacen en un bar de hombres un sábado por la noche si quieren conseguir mujeres ustedes dos'' comento Darien resignado mientras sus amigos suspiraron derrotados, no eran feos pero al igual que muchos hombres no sabían realmente como conquistar

''me ayudarías a conquistar a Beryl?'' preguntó Diamante emocionado mientras que Zafiro preguntaba ''y a mi con Setsuna?''

Darien suspiró derrotado, desde que se habían enterado de su profesión no pedían de pedirle que les ayudará a conquistar mujeres, iba a conquistar cuando su teléfono sonó interrumpiendo la conversación

''Darien?'' pregunto Seiya que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea en su oficina terminando unos informes, ''necesito que me ayudes, quiero enviarle otro SMS lindo a Serena''

El actor tomo el teléfono y tapando el parlante susurró ''no paran de llamar, es un trabajo 24/7'' y volviendo al celular ''Está bien, iré para allá. Llego en 20 minutos''. Maldición, Seiya Kou no paraba de hacerle la vida imposible

Cuando iba en mitad de la carretera fue detenido por la policía, suspiró derrotado, ni siquiera había podido disfrutar esa cerveza. A la mañana siguiente el oji azul había llegado derrotado a una plaza donde fue obligado junto a un grupo de personas a levantar un cartel que decía _**''si va a beber no conduzca'' **_maldijo una vez más su existencia antes de pensar que lo peor de todo es que tendría que asistir a unas malditas clases sobre prevención si no quería perder su licencia. Pensaba que sería un día totalmente perdido hasta que la diviso entre medio de la multitud, ese cabello rubio amarrado al par de coletas que parecían dangos, solo podían pertenecer a una persona, su amada Serena.

Se acerco sigiloso mientras que la muchacha tenía la vista perdida en la nada

''Serena?'' susurró despacio tratando de no asustarla

Ella asustada al sentir que la llamaban quedo impactada al ver a su ex prometido frente a ella con su sonrisa arrogante de siempre además de ese aire de sensualidad innegable

''Darien! Que sorpresa encontrarnos acá, osea siendo sincera no sé porque me sorprende tanto jajaja. Es exactamente como aquella vez''

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Darien y Serena llevaban 2 años conociéndose gracias a ese pequeño accidente en el Crown y la posterior desaparición de Diana esa tarde en el parque. Eran amigos pero claramente Darien tenía intenciones de algo más, pero no sabía como acercarse. Sus clases de teatro le quitaban mucho tiempo al igual que sus estudios a Serena. Una noche se le ocurrió salir de copas con sus amigos y al no tener conductor designado se dio el lujo de beber aunque sabía que tenía que manejar de vuelta. A decir verdad nunca había sido muy responsable y un par de copas no le harían daño._

_El resultado fue que termino obligado a asistir a clases de manejo nuevamente además de clases sobre prevención. Se subió al auto desanimado, era un experto conductor pero no quería perder su licencia. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en el mismo auto con Serena quien intentaba por primera vez pasar su prueba de manejo._

''_Darien? Que estás haciendo aquí? '' pregunto la rubia sorprendida al ver a su acompañante en el asiento trasero mientras que el instructor era su copiloto._

'' _larga historia princesa, pero digamos que hay una lección que todavía no he aprendido jeje''. Serena le regaló una sonrisa confiada pero su presencia ahí la ponía muy nerviosa. De hecho ese día su prueba fue un fracaso para la vida de conductora de las blonda pero un paso decisivo en su relación con el moreno; los innumerables intentos por ayudarla a sacar una licencia que nunca obtuvo le dieron el tiempo para conocerse y que así fuera un triunfo para el amor''_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

''Lograste pasar la prueba princesa?'' pregunto Darien con una sonrisa

''No'' fue su escueta respuesta mientras desviaba la mirada, ''al final me compre un scooter''.

Darien no pudo evitar reír ante la declaración a lo que Serena aprovecho de preguntar '' y aun eres actor?''

''algo así'' respondió levantando los hombros pero feliz por el interés que comenzaba a mostrar su acompañante, ''supiste que tenemos que tomar unas clases?'' pregunto el actor tanteando terreno

''si '' contesto la muchacha derrotada

''y cuando las tomarás?'' pregunto intentando disimular su curiosidad

''no tengo idea, cuando tenga tiempo supongo'' dijo la muchacha con la vista puesta en el papel y evitando mirarlo a los ojos

''yo igual, creo'' respondió con simpleza y tratando de no mostrar su decepción, '' te invito un trago o un pastel si prefieres''

La muchacha levanto la vista y con una sonrisa respondió, ''no puedo, tengo una cita'' y se marchó dejando a Darien solo y bastante perplejo, tendría una cita con Seiya? Ahora que lo recordaba el muchacho le había pedido ayuda la noche anterior para mandarle un mensaje a la blonda.

''Arg Seiya no deja de molestar; anoche estaba en el bar y me llamo ya que quería enviarle un sms a Serena'' se quejo el actor mientras encendía un cigarro

''Es nuestro trabajo'' respondió Rei bastante cansada de la actitud de su jefe frente al único cliente que podría salvarlos de la quiebra inminente

''Chicos! es urgente, Seiya necesita nuestra ayuda'' chilló Luna un poco desesperada

''Qué pasa, por qué tanto griterío?'' reprocho Darien bastante molesto

''es que Serena lo llamo! para que salieran'' respondió la muchacha con ojos soñadores

su jefe la miro impactado buscando una explicación, ''eso quiere decir...'' murmuró el actor aun impactado; al parecer su reencuentro no había sido nada significativo para ella

''eso significa que está aburrida o se está interesando'' afirmo segura y desafiante Rei mientras se subía a la camioneta para ir a auxiliar a Seiya

El actor volvió a la agencia con las manos en los bolsillos mientras su equipo salía corriendo a auxiliar al cantante.

El oji azul derrotado paso la tarde en la agencia observando los cárteles con las imágenes photoshopeadas de Seiya y Serena mientras que en la pizarra aparecía una simple frase _**''70% de posibilidades de éxito''**_

Suspiró derrotado mientras sonaba su celular. Cuando llego Luna, Artemis, Rei y Seiya estaban muy animados sentados en la terraza de un restaurant mientras compartían cortos de sake y reían como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

''Salud! Debería haberlos invitado al restaurant más caro de la ciudad jaja, se lo merecen!'' chilló el cantante emocionado

''Al menos los tragos están muy bueno'' contesto animado un Artemis con las mejillas rojas

''salió todo bien?'' preguntaba Darien quien permanecía sentado sin tomar ni comer con muy mala cara

''Super bien!'' contesto Luna emocionada, ''hoy conoció a Lita, la mejor amiga de Serena''

Serena y Seiya estaban sentados en el Crown con una taza de café mientras que Lita se acercaba con pastelillos y miraba a su amiga con picardía

''Ella es Lita, mi mejor amiga, y hace poco abrió este local'' comentó con una sonrisa dulce a su compañero

La morena solo sonrió mientras que Seiya probaba un pastel bastante sonrojado y emocionado.

''Me presentó a su mejor amiga! Eso si que es algo importante'' comentó Seiya mientras volvía a levantar su vaso para que Luna lo llenara

''presiento que se viene el primer beso!'' comentó Artemis con picardía mientras su novia lo miraba con ojos soñadores y Seiya parecía un tomate maduro

La conversación seguía bastante animada y Seiya comentó ''al principio pensé que hacían dinosaurios de juguete jajaja por Tirano''

''Cyrano'' corrigió el dueño, por ''Cyrano de Bergerac, que es una obra de teatro francesa del escrita por Edmund Rostand''

''y de que se trata?'' preguntó el cantante muerto de curiosidad

''es de un hombre que escribe letras de amor en lugar de otro'' respondió Rei mientras que Luna completaba '' Cyrano estaba enamorado de su prima Roxanne; su prima lejana por supuesto '' agrego tratando de no romper el romanticismo con temas incestuosos

''Pero su amigo Christian también estaba enamorado de ella'' agrego Artemis, ''Cyrano era muy feo y con una gran nariz aunque con un talento enorme para escribir. Por lo que le escribía cartas de amor a su amada pero haciéndose pasar por otro''

Rei no pudo evitar posar su mirada en Darien quien los miraba en silencio, aun asi ella no tenía un buen presentimiento

''Que triste'' comentó Seiya suspirando mientras que el dueño hablaba por primera vez ''un corazón desgarrado''

La morena de ojos violáceos miró nuevamente a su jefe y pregunto '' si logras volver a abrir el teatro, interpretarías nuevamente esa obra?'', él poso su fría mirada azulina en ella y contesto ''esta vez lo haría mejor que nunca''

''Pero y cómo termina?'' pregunto Seiya como un pequeño niño emocionado, ''Roxanne termina con Cyrano? O con Christian?''

''a ti que te parece?'' contraataco Darien con su mirada fija en él

'' Como la obra se llama Cyrano, es obvio que terminan juntos'' respondió feliz

''eso es demasiado obvio'' lanzó el actor despotamente mientras que su amiga y confidente le lanzaba un reproche con la mirada y respondió con tranquilidad ''mejor mira la película''

''me parece una excelente historia! Yo invertiré en tu producción'' lanzó feliz el empresario mientras que Artemis y Luna celebraran la decisión

''No gracias'' contestó fríamente su rival

''Pero también administro fondos de teatro! Sé que no traerá mucho dinero pero como me declaro un aficionado del artes estaré dispuesto..'' pero fue interrumpido ''no necesito tu dinero sucio'' contraataco el moreno con una mirada de hielo

El empresario lo miro sin entender por lo que el moreno se hizo esperar ''él trabaja para gente que le roba su dinero a las personas comunes y corrientes, es un usurero! Los mismos que nos robaron a nosotros, él es igual que ellos!'' gritó furioso apuntandolo con el dedo mientras que Seiya solo atino a bajar la vista

''Darien basta'' lo miró con reproche Artemis mientras que el cantante con una mirada sombría respondía ''tú no tienes idea en lo que trabajo''

Tuxedo Mask pegó un manotazo en la mesa y lo encaro ''si nos buscaste es porque eres un perdedor! Amor? No me vengas con esas patrañas, tú ni siquiera la conoces. Esto es sólo un capricho tuyo que pagas por realizar pero no es amor y tampoco te la mereces'' gritó furioso mientras que Seiya seguía con la mirada gacha

Todos en la mesa quedaron en un silencio tenso mirando la pelea hasta que Kou se levanto ''Como si tu trabajo fuera honesto! No tienes patentada la empresa y creas mundos que no existen, haciéndoles creer a las personas cosas que no son.'' Darien se levantó y le pego un manotazo a lo que Seiya no espero para responderle con un ''IMBÉCIL!'' y levantarse para encararlo en mitad de la terraza del local a pesar de que Artemis intentaba controlarlo.

El cantante tomó una botella de plástico que había en la mesa y le pego al actor quien furioso no dudo en responder y comenzar una pelea con golpes, puños y patadas mientras rodaban por el suelo lanzándose insultos y maldiciones mientras todos los demás comensales los miraban expectantes o aterrorizados.

Luego de la pelea un malherido Seiya se fue a su casa mientras que Rei se quedo curando las heridas de Darien

''eres un idiota Darien'' le reprochaba mientras le ponía un parche en la nariz, ''porque sientes tantos celos de un tipo que conoció después de ti y que sientes que es inferior?''

''porque me duele'' respondió con simpleza dejándose limpiar las heridas. Ambos quedaron en silencio, Rei se levantó dejando a su jefe solo en la azotea de la agencia.

_**CYRANO LOVE AGENCY**_

Serena entró sigilosa a su clase ya que había llegado tarde y se sentó en una mesa al fondo de la sala mientras pasaban un video informativo. El ojiazul alertado por el ruido se volteo para encontrarse con Serena entrando, no pudo evitar sonreír y quedarse pegado mirándola a la distancia, la amaba, la amaba tanto que le dolía; hasta que sus miradas se encontraron y no hubo necesidad de usar palabras

Ambos terminaron sentados en el segundo piso del crown que a esa hora ya era un bar, Serena agradeció que su amiga no trabajaba esa noche porque o sino, no habría forma de que estuvieran ambos ahí. Aun así le encantaba ese lugar.

''te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos en esta misma cafetería?'' pregunto Serena con una sonrisa

'' por supuesto, fue hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando..'' el momento se vio destruido cuando la muchacha sacó su teléfono de su cartera por lo que Darien la imito, ambos levantaron la vista y volvieron al aparato. _**Seiya tiene una cita a las 21 hrs**_ le informó Rei

''estás libre esta noche?'' pregunto con curiosidad mientras la chica desviaba la mirada hacia su celular, '' emmm no lo sé… haré una llamada y te contesto'' la muchacha se paró y el actor sonrió triunfal

Mientras que en la agencia un emocionado Seiya esperaba pacientemente, incluso se había arreglado la dentadura ya que estaba seguro de que esa noche se darían su primer beso. Parecía un niño pequeño afuera de una dulcería.

''Se canceló la cita de Seiya'' le informó Rei a su jefe por teléfono, él sólo pudo sonreír arrogante, ''qué pasó?'' fingiendo desconocimiento

Mientras que Serena casi se muere del susto cuando volvía de la terraza cuando escucho a su amiga preguntar ''que paso?'' quién ya sabía quien acompañaba a su amiga esa noche

''Nos encontramos por casualidad y quise verlo'' respondió tranquila la blonda

''llamó diciendo que se había enfermando y que no podría salir'' anuncio Rei aun en el teléfono

''peligrosa casualidad'' agregó Lita perspicaz

''sólo fuimos a tomarnos un café amiga!'' contraataco la princesa a lo que su amiga respondió ''es más que obvio que vino a verte a esta hora con un propósito, nunca he confiado en Darien y no comenzaré a hacerlo ahora'', la ojiazul no pudo más que suspirar derrotada.

''El otro día vino a verme al café Serena! Después de años y le conté que estabas saliendo con alguien' 'informó Lita pero su amiga no le dio importancia, es más se levantó de hombros y se fue.

Ambos se fueron a la casa de Serena, necesitaban privacidad y era la que estaba más cerca. Sentados en el sofá siguieron tomándose una copa hasta que Darien se lanzó encima de la blonda e intento robarle un beso. Ella lo aparto pero el volvió a tomar su mano y ataco nuevamente dejando a Serena acostada en el sofá quien trataba de evadir el beso. Cuando por fin logro sacárselo de encima lo miró a los ojos y le dijo

''Alto, no puedo Darien. Entiéndelo'', ''pero por qué princesa?'' pregunto el príncipe con desesperación mientras la tomaba de las manos

''siento vergüenza'' respondió desviando su mirada, ''lo dices por él verdad? No es que seamos 2 desconocidos princesa, nosotros tenemos una historia que duró muchos años! No tienes porque sentir culpa'' dijo tomando su rostro con sus dos manos

''me sentiría mejor si te fueras'' declaro la rubia desviando nuevamente la mirada

''entonces piensa que soy alguien que conociste hoy'' y la volvió a lanzar al sofá tratando en vano de besarla

Serena no tuvo más opción que levantarse, ''tienes un cigarro?'' preguntó dándole la espalda

''Lo siento'' murmuró entregándole lo que añoraba mientras un silencio incomodo invadía la habitación

Encendió el cigarro mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios, estaba tan confundida. En el poco tiempo que lo conocía le había agarrado un cariño especial a Seiya, era atento y dulce con ella pero por otro lado Darien había sido su pareja por muchos años y el que creyó alguna vez el amor de su vida

Darien se levantó y se puso su chaqueta dispuesto a irse pero la blonda dejando el cigarrillo en un cenicero lo abrazo por detrás impidiendo que se fuera. El momento fue arruinado cuando repentinamente comenzó a sonar el timbre. Serena se acerco al monitor para ver quién era y fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con Seiya quien sonreía a la cámara. Serena pánico por lo que intentando calmarla Darien le dijo que no contestará y apagó las luces. La chica no entendía que hacia él ahí si ya le había cancelado la cita.

''dile que estás durmiendo'' si te pregunta a lo que ella lo miró confundida, ''por qué? Si no estoy haciendo nada malo'' pero el muchacho la sujeto de las manos y mirándola a los ojos contesto ''el puede hacerse malas ideas, así somos los hombres''. La rubia suspiró derrotada y cansada, ''tú, quieres decir''

''de cualquier manera no abras la puerta'' contesto Darien a la acusación.

Ambos esperaban en el silencio sentados en el living, la rubia en el sofá y el moreno en el suelo dándole la espalda a su acompañante

''asi que esperas comenzar algo con él?'' pregunto tratando de parecer casual

''me dijo que quería protegerme de todo lo malo que podría pasarme'' respondió con simpleza

'' y tu te crees esas estupideces?'' contraataco Darien con un tono de enojo

''es un buen tipo. Termino con toda su ropa de diseñador totalmente asquerosa por ayudarme a cocinar para mis amigos y tu sabes mejor que nadie que soy un desastre en la cocina'' ella bajo a la altura de Darien y lo miro a los ojos,''pero esa noche tuve un deja vu''

_**CYRANO LOVE AGENCY**_

Seiya, con lentes que incluían un audífono, manejaba muy serio su descapotable con una Serena de copiloto bastante confundida. El aire se sentía tenso y ella no sabía porque.

''Seiya está enojado'' informo desde la camioneta en que los seguían a una distancia prudente ''tal vez crea que lo planto'' por su parte el jefe no estaba para nada interesado, ''Seiya por favor intenta calmarte'' le rogó la actriz

''me enferme y me fui a dormir temprano'' comentó con simpleza y algo de temor la rubia mientras miraba a su acompañante de reojo

''quien era ese tipo?'' pregunto sin tomar en cuenta las indicaciones de Rei quien trataba de hacer su trabajo. La blonda lo miró sorprendida y un poco impactada pero seguía en silencio

''contestame!' exigió

Darien le mando un mensaje a Serena que fue captado por Rei _**si te pregunta hazte la distraída**_

La morena miró a su jefe con desconfianza, ''para quién era ese mensaje?'' su mirada violacia y furiosa lo encaró; ''para un amigo'' contesto despacio el ojiazul tratando de ocultar en vano su nerviosismo

''pase a la farmacia a comprarte medicinas después del trabajo y me fui a tu casa pero te vi entrar con tu tipo. Pero espere pacientemente, te deje al menos 40 llamadas perdidas e incluso dormí afuera de tu casa esperando una explicación. Está bien que seamos vecinos pero fue un abuso'' le reprocho Seiya quién furioso lanzaba por la ventana los lentes tratando de calmar su respiración, estaba furibundo.

''y tu quien eres para reprocharme algo?'' lanzó Serena histérica y molesta, ''lamento sobre nuestra cita y si, no me enferme. No pensé que te quedarías esperándome pero creo que te pasas de la raya. Te daría una explicación pero dudo que estés dispuesto a creerme''

''si, ese es el problema, que no puedo reprocharte nada porque no somos nada'' dijo Seiya con un hilo de voz

''para el auto, me quiero bajar'' exigió la rubia a lo que su conductor la miro sorprendido. ''para el auto Seiya ahora'' a lo que el obedeció.

''ese es el problema con ustedes los hombres, su falta de confianza. Pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti ni a nadie. No vuelta a llamarme nunca más o a buscarme Seiya Kou esto se termina acá'' y sin más se bajo del auto pegando un tremendo portazo y desapareciendo por las calles de Tokio

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**UPS! Creo que más de alguna va a terminar con ganas de hacer picadillo cuando termine de leer el capítulo pero así es la película! Lo juro :S lo que me alegra es que es un capítulo largo e intenso jujuju**_

_**Espero que me sigan leyendo, yo sé que mueren de curiosidad por saber que pasara. ¿Serena volverá con Darien? ¿Seiya perdió a la rubia para siempre?**_

_**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de Cyrano Love Agency!**_

_**Capítulo 8: ¿Mentiras piadosas?**_

_**Besos y abrazos, Bubu30**_


	8. El último caso de la agencia Cyrano

Lalalala confeti! La escritora de mierda apareció xD :B y siente que luego de este capítulo morirá x.x a

Hola chicas =) les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Cyrano Love Agency! Hoy sabrán toda la verdad jajaja, sé que en el capítulo pasado para muchas Serena quedo como una Bitch xD por rechazar a Mamo-chan y por hacer sufrir a Seiya.. hoy creo que lograremos entender sus reacciones un poco mejor, si no creo que igual haré algunas explicaciones al final del cap, no puedo dejar a la protagonista de la historia como una bruta! Por no decir otra cosa jaja ustedes entienden

Con respecto a sus comentarios me he sorprendido y me da risa toda la atención que le ponen a Rei xD pues como explique antes ella es un pilar fundamental para Darien y que la agencia siga en pie. Con respecto a si tiene o no sentimientos por Darien creo que ni ella misma lo sabe.. es una situación sólo un poco compleja

Espero que disfruten, que se emocionen y se sorprendan! ENJOY

Como siempre ni Cyrano en ninguna de sus versiones ni SM me pertenecen =)

**WA! RECIÉN ME DI CUENTA! HOY TERMINA CYRANO LOVE AGENCY ;W; CAPÍTULO DE LARGA DURACIÓN! AWW =( PENSÉ QUE QUEDABA MÁS u.u**

**Andy Nicolao**** : **Me alegra tanto que a al menos una le haya encantado! :') casi 2 meses de retraso jaja pero aquí está el final, veamos que opinas! . un abrazo!

**Ross Kou**** : **Ross no llores! Solo lee xD jajaja y bueno, Serena tiene sus momentos especiales en el fic xDD tengo que decirlo. Acá se aclara TODO! Besitos :3 love u

**kokoro kokuo:** lo siento! Me releí y fue como arg, no se entiende nada! tomé mega en cuenta tu comentario y espero que se haya solucionado el problema en este cap :D besos

**TsukinoDiamante****:** jajajajajaja si, Serena se paso xD pero acá está la resolución chananana

**sandy-serena****:** jejejej ^^u Nada que decir más que la verdad siempre sale a la luz? O.o

**criztal**** :** amigaa amé tu nuevo fic! Acá están todas las respuestas, gracias por la espera ^^ besitos

**karymooon**** :** Voila! Con final incluido que ni yo me lo creo D:

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**** : a** mi no! a mi no! gracias por la paciencias y yo = te quiero (L)

**RushiaReiesu**** :** nunca han sido muy normales en esta historia a decir verdad xD pero hoy se entiende todito

**Vico:** muajajajaj sólo diré que espero que te guste ^^

**Ps**_: Rini en esta historia tiene 17 y Helios 20 ;)_

_**Ps2:**__ la personalidad de Mina y Amy han sido bastante cambiadas por el bien de la historia xD pero al menos así hago participar a más personajes ^^u, la verdad es que Lita habría quedado perfecta para el papel pero ella es la confidente de Serena :P_

_**Ps3:**__ hoy estuve en una librería increíble! y encontré Cyrano de Bergerac (la obra que inspira el fic y la película), obviamente no pude evitar acordarme de ustedes…_

_**Ps4:**__ jajaja acabo de darme cuenta de que mis personajes son mega alcoholizados xD y que cambie el titulo ya que pensé que quedaba otro ^^U_

_**Ps5: NO HABRÁ FINAL ALTERNATIVO!**_

_**CAPITULO 8: el último caso de la Agencia Cyrano**_

Cuando Serena salió del auto pegando un portazo, la camioneta que los seguía con el resto de la agencia que se había detenido abruptamente unos minutos atrás quedo en total silencio mientras que Rei miraba con furia a Darien.

''rompiste toda ética de trabajo Darien. Eres un imbécil! Yo sabía que no se podía confiar en ti'' chillaba la morena desesperaba mientras que su jefe tenía que jaqueca que iba de mal en peor

''primero que nada YO SOY TU JEFE'' le gritó el moreno un poco desesperado '' además no tengo porque oírte gritar de esa manera, ni que te importará tanto esa pareja o incluso mi vida personal. No sé porque tienes que entrometerte tanto'' le reprocho mientras se tomaba la cabeza desesperado

''Pues…'' balbuceo la ojivioleta quien se quedo pensativa por unos instantes mientras que Chiba le lanzaba una mirada interrogante e incluso un poco perturbada '' pues este caso es super importante! Y la agencia ha quedado arruinada por tu culpa'' chilló sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos como si ella misma no creyera en la veracidad de sus palabras.

Luna y Artemis observaban en s

ilencio la escena mientras las lágrimas recorrían los ojos azulinos de la primera al saber que habían muchas posibilidades de que fuera el final de la agencia, además que se había encariñado mucho con Seiya. Ninguno de los 2 entendía muy bien los reproches de la actriz pero prefirieron permanecer en silencio. El mismo silencio que inundaba densamente el auto de Seiya quien no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas y comenzará a llorar amargamente. Se sentía ingenuo de haber pensando en ser capaz de conquistar a una mujer como la rubia pero también y lo que más le dolía era pensar que no la volvería a ver, sin querer se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Serena por su parte casi corría chocando con cualquier persona que se topara en su camino mientras que las lágrimas caían libres por su rostro, se sentía confundida ya que no entendía porque Darien había vuelto a desarmar lo que era creía era su vida sin problemas ni preocupaciones pero al mismo tiempo sentía que la historia con el moreno se repetía una vez más. Ella no tenía porque dar explicaciones, no señor aun así se sentía una estúpida por haber reaccionado de esa manera. No sabía porque le había hecho caso a las palabras de Darien, su madre le había enseñado a ir con la verdad siempre.

Cuando comprobaron que la muchacha había desaparecido entre la multitud, Darien y Rei se bajaron del auto para hablar con el cantante al igual que Luna y Artemis. La mirada del actor mostraba una culpa muy bien disimulada mientras que sus compañeros habían perdido toda esperanza. Tocaron la ventana del convertible que ahora permanecía cerrado y esperaron que Seiya se limpiara las lágrimas mientras su vista parecía perdida en la nada

''en qué me equivoque?'' preguntó el moreno con un tono lastimero y muy despacio mientras que su vista permanecía oculta tras los mechones de su chasquilla, ''todo lo que hice fue comprarle medicinas y preocuparme por ella''. Todos permanecían en silencio y lo miraban con tristeza hasta que Darien mostrando una frialdad inesperada dijo ''deberías haberte apegado al diálogo''. Seiya levanto su vista para mirarlo un segundo antes de perderla nuevamente en el vacio mientras que Artemis y Luna se mantenían cabizbajos y Rei movía desesperada su cabeza de un lado para otro en señal de negación mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados y sentía deseos de asesinar a su jefe. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo el cantante echo a andar su auto y desapareció en la carretera..

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…**

A pesar de que Seiya era el cliente principal y el que más beneficios le había traído a la agencia, no era el único por lo que tenían que seguir con sus otras misiones como cupidos a pesar de que los ánimos estaban por el suelo en la compañía de teatro. Luna afectada por todo lo que había sucedido mientras Artemis en vano trataba de consolarla, Darien desesperado por obtener noticias de su princesa y Rei que no entendía realmente porque se sentía tan afectada con la situación.

Era una mañana soleada cuando Rini y Helios paseaban por un parque de Tokio seguidos por Luna quien iba con un cachorro detrás de ellos dándole instrucciones al muchacho para que le tomará la mano a la muchacha o la abrazará, logrando lo segundo al momento en que ella le dijo que tenía un poco de frio. Conversaban amenamente de la vida y se escuchaban pequeñas risitas de complicidad mientras que en un pequeño puente en mitad del parque Rei los espiaba desde una distancia prudente al lado de Darien quien bostezaba aburrido, la verdad es que odiaba las historias de adolecentes pero mientras pagaran le daba lo mismo.

Al mismo tiempo una desanimaba Mina caminaba por el parque acompañada de Amy quien no paraba de tironearla para que la siguiera. La peliazul movía su cabeza frenéticamente como si buscará algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

-Muévete Mina!- jalando más fuerte mientras la rubia seguía cabizbaja, la verdad es que parecía una muñeca de trapo- estoy segura de que los vi! Te lo juro, ya verán cuando los encuentre- chillaba enfurecida apretando con violencia la muñeca de su amiga quien estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era el agarre.

Ami quien no hacía nada por disimular su enojo comenzaba a llamar la atención de la multitud que se volteaban a verlas mientras que la rubia continuaba con la cabeza gacha y en silencio. Desde el puente Rei escucho los alegatos de la peli azul y junto con Darien levantaron la vista hacía donde provenía el escándalo perdiendo de vista por unos minutos a la pareja de adolescentes.

''Darien, ellas también son extras verdad? Es que están haciendo mucho ruido y comienzan a molestar a la gente. Deberíamos sacarlas de ahí o arruinaran todo'' comentó la morena sin ocultar su frustración.

El actor levanto los hombres demostrando indiferencia hasta que su acompañante palideció y comenzó a tartamudear, ''es.. es.. espera un momento'' dijo con pánico lo que obligo al moreno a acercarse al puente y prestarle atención al par de niñatas que estaban arruinando el caso hasta que su cara también palideció al reconocerlas.

''MIERDA!'' chilló Rei mientras tomaba el mini micrófono que la conectaba con Artemis y Luna para informales del cambio radical de circunstancias, ''EMERGENCIA! CÓDIGO 920'' gritaba desesperada mientras que el jefe salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz antes de que todo se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba. Realmente cuando sientes que ya nada puede empeorar siempre hay algo o alguien quien se preocupa de demostrarte lo contrario.

Ami seguía tirando a Mina quien había atinado a levantar la vista mientras que su amiga miraba para todos lados concentrada en su objetivo hasta que de la nada un alto y atractivo moreno se paro frente a ellas y abre su chaqueta como si fuera una capa tratando de ocultar la situación a sus espaldas.

Luna que venía de darse cuenta de la situación y quien había comenzado a entrar en pánico intentaba en vano llamar la atención de la joven pareja que se miraba y miraba a su alrededor sin entender nada. Mientras que Sailor Mercury sonreía con triunfo y malicia, por otro lado la cara de la rubia era todo un poema. Al reconocer a Darien puso su mano en su boca, sus ojos abiertos por la impresión y murmuró ''tu..'' apuntando con su dedo. El moreno intentaba evitar cualquier tipo de comunicación de las muchachas con sus nuevos clientes pero Ami forcejeaba con fuerza y la rubia avanzaba como si estuviera poseída hacia Rini y Helios. ''ellos son tus nuevos clientes'' escupió con furia la oji azul. Artemis que salió de la nada en un nuevo intento ridículo y patético de controlar la situación se poso frente la pareja intentando cubrirlos con su chaqueta mientras Luna que se mantenía a distancia movía la cabeza de un lado para otro con frustración. Su novio era un imbécil.

''tú! Tu me seguías en la cafetería'' sentenció Venus levantando la voz y asustando todavía más a los perturbados asistentes del parque quienes se sentían en la grabación de una cámara indiscreta. Los forcejeos continuaron cuando Rei se lanzó encima de Mina tratando de callarla al mismo tiempo que Darien sujetaba a Ami y Artemis salió corriendo con Rini y Helios quienes comenzaban a tener miedo. Se escuchaban gritos como del peliblanco chillando ''se escaparon de un manicomio! No las escuchen, están locas''. Una vez que el gato los soltó, los muchachos se miraron y la pelirrosa explotó en risa mientras le regala una tierna sonrisa al unicornio y le dice con ojos brillosos ''me invitas un helado?''. El muchacho no dudo un segundo en huir de la locura que se estaba creando y aprovechar su cita pero antes de que pudieran alejarse totalmente del caos Mina grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella llevada como saco de papas en los hombros de Darien, ''TE ESTAN ENGAÑANDO! NO LOS ESCUCHEN, ESE MALDITO BASTARDO TE ROMPERA EL CORAZÓN!'' La princesa miró a su pareja confundida quien solo atino a regalarme una sonrisa nerviosa y le preguntó de qué sabor quería su helado.

Tratando de calmar a sus nuevos clientes, Darien bajo a Minako mientras que Rei la abrazaba por los hombros al mismo tiempo que Luna hacía lo mismo con Ami alejándolas del tumulto ''venga, hablemos en otro lado'' dijeron en voz baja y en un intento de complicidad. Una vez en un lugar privado y casi desértico del parque los muchachos de la agencia se sentaron en una banca mientras unas enfurecidas muchachas los miraban con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante.

''me pueden explicar que fue eso?'' preguntó Rei mientras pasaba su mano por su pelo en un intento de controlar su frustración.

Mina con la vista gacha y los ojos bañados en lágrimas no logró articular palabra por lo que Ami con actitud desafiante les comento ''supongo que se acuerdan del imbécil de Yaten no? resulta que se comprometió con amiga y luego la engaño con otra el muy imbécil''.

''Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?'' preguntó con hastío Darien, ''reclámenle a él, una vez el trabajo hecho nosotros no tenemos nada que ver'' contestó con arrogancia mientras encendía un cigarrillo con actitud indiferente y burlona.

La peli azul oculto su vista bajo su flequillo mientras una sonrisa vengativa adornaba su rostro angelical. '' no te preocupes por eso, ya le dimos su merecido y estoy segura de que nunca en su vida lo olvidará'' responde mientras recuerda la imagen del peliblanco en un callejón abandonado en boxers, inconsciente y lleno de cortes y moretones. Fue tan feliz de que viviera la paliza de su vida ya que en su inconsciencia murmuraba ''no me peguen.. ya aprendí la lección''.

Por primera vez la rubia levantó la vista para enfrentarlos mientras sus ojos seguían cristalinos pero su mirada era segura '' todas cosas lindas que me dijo eran preparadas verdad? Todo era una cruel mentira..'' Darien la interrumpió intentando justificarse, ''solo lo ayudamos a decirlas mejor'', Rei lo miró de reojo y bajo la vista resignada. ''pero sus sentimientos eran verdaderos'' justifico con total seguridad tratando de reconfortar a la muchacha.

''Entonces como pudo cambiar tanto?!'' Exploto en llanto la muchacha mientras que su amiga la abrazaba tratando de consolarla. Minako salió corriendo con Ami detrás de ella. Todos en la agencia Cyrano bajaron la cabeza decepcionados y volvieron a casa en silencio.

Cuando entraron a la agencia todo estaba en silencio. La oscuridad dominaba el lugar y los pocos rayos de luz mostraban la destrucción total del lugar, es como si un huracán hubiera pasado por la agencia. Todos atónitos veían como el trabajo de años de esfuerzo, las noches de desvelo ayudando a parejas a encontrar el amor, las risas, los recuerdos, el dinero invertido se había ido por el retrete. Pero sobre todo la ilusión de sacar adelante el viejo teatro y volver a sus mejores años. Luna histérica lloraba intensamente mientras que Artemis trataba de sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para sujetar a su novia y no comenzar a llorar con ella. Rei y Darien no podían superar el choc que les producía ver todas sus ilusiones reducidas a la nada.

Recordaron la advertencia de la vengativa peliazul pero nunca pensaron que hablara enserio, con Mina entre sus brazos les lanzó una mirada llena de odio y susurró ''No se preocupes, ustedes también recibirán su merecido, espero que les agrade el trabajo que hicieron mis amigos en su porquería de teatrillo de cuarta''.

Artemis quien seguía aferrado de Luna murmuró con tristeza pero intentado ver el lado positivo '' Se nota que enviaron a varios y que mucha gente logró descargar su ira aquí, que miedo esa cría. No me gustaría ser su ex novio nunca! Pero al menos había de destruir este lugar chicos, nos ahorraron el trabajo jejeje''.

El resto lo miró, Luna en silencio tomó una escoba y comenzó a barrer el polvo de los escombros mientras que los otros actores la imitaron en silencio. Darien frustrado y deprimido dio su veredicto final ''tiremos todo, es mejor volver a empezar de cero''.

_**CYRANO LOVE AGENCY**_

Esa misma noche Darien frustrado y harto decidió que lo único que podría hacerlo feliz era salir con su princesa, por lo que la cito cerca de las 20hrs en el café de Lita para que hablaran con tranquilidad. Estaba confiado de que tendría suerte luego de la escena que le hizo a Seiya en su auto, se notaba a la legua que no quería nada con él y obviamente aprovecharía su oportunidad.

La muchacha llegó con 20 minutos de retraso con una tenida casual compuesta por jeans, zapatillas, una chaqueta y sus típicos chonguitos. Su mirada era fría e indiferente al igual que su actitud mientras que su acompañante la recibió con una dulce sonrisa.

Comenzaron una plática amena que logro relajar un poco el ambiente hasta que el moreno decidió tocar un tema delicado ''Me alegra que hayas cortado con ese imbécil con el que estabas saliendo, no se veía una buena persona para ti.'' Sonrió mientras tomaba una copa de vino. La cara de su acompañante se des configuró y lanzó una mirada desafiante y perturbada ''se puede saber cómo sabes eso? '' cuestionó con una frialdad inusual en ella.

Darien se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo por lo que bajo la mirada y decidió utilizar sus habilidades de actor para improvisar, ''pues gracias a la cámara de seguridad querida, recuerda que soy actor. Sé leer los rostros'' contesto levantando la vista con una renovada seguridad en si mismo y la típica sonrisa arrogante que adornaba su atractivo rostro. Lita desde la barra de la cafetería los miraba atenta desde una distancia prudente como si intentará descifrar la extraña actitud del actor.

Serena frustrada, tomó una fresa con el tenedor mientras que con su mano derecha apoyaba su cabeza de costado con una actitud aburrida, miró la fruta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y murmuró ''sigues siendo una piedra en mi zapato''.

''tu sabes que siempre cuidaré de ti, Princesa'' respondió el actor tratando de darle seguridad y transmitirle su amor pero su compañera mantenía con firmeza su actitud indiferente y altanera ''Da lo mismo, quiero un cosmopolitan'', miró a su amiga Lita quien le sonrió mientras que la cara de decepción de Darien era palpable a miles de km de distancia. Estaba frustrado, deprimido pero sobre todo desesperado.

''Serena, salgamos juntos nuevamente'', tomó sus manos en un gesto de cercanía tratando de llamar su atención, la muchacha al igual que su amiga, que paró toda actividad, se quedaron totalmente en silencio, un silencio que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

La rubia con un gesto brusco rompió el lazo con Darien y con una frialdad renovada luego del shok de la declaración respondió con la vista gacha y sus ojos escondidos detrás del flequillo, ''No Chiba, nosotros no tenemos confianza''. El actor suspiró resignado, sentía que un abismo inmenso los separaba y la forma que ella utilizo para referirse a él acrecentó esta sensación todavía más pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. ''Vamos'' la desafió con una actitud arrogante tan característica de él ''sabes que somos el uno para el otro y que soy el amor de tu vida'', finalizó con una sonrisa confiada y seductora.

Una risita irónica se escapo de los labios de la rubia, ''que estupidez!'' lo miró directamente a los ojos ''recuerdas el encendedor que te conté? Eso es el destino..'' la escena fue interrumpida por la irrupción de una hermosa mujer de ojos violetas ahumados, labios rojos, y pelo largo y negro. Vestía una camisa, una falda tuvo y una pequeña carterita Channel quien altaneramente irrumpió en la conversación ''nosotros no somos más que ese encendedor'' declaró con simpleza y un aire de fingida sabiduría.

Le lanzó una mirada fiera a Darien quien no salía de la impresión mientras que la nueva invitada se dirigía directamente a la rubia ''Buenas noches, puedo interrumpir?'' dijo con una sonrisa de fingida amabilidad y sin problemas se sentó al lado del actor.

''Qué mierda haces aquí?'' preguntó en un murmuró el moreno a su peor pesadilla mientras que Serena solo atino a preguntar ''Perdona, pero quién eres?'' mientras le regalaba una mirada de total desconcierto. Ahora fue el turno de la invitada de hierro para lanzar una pequeña risita irónica, ''perdona pero tengo todo el derecho del mundo de estar aquí'' le sonrió a la blonda mientras encendía un cigarrillo y miraba al único hombre en el local. Serena estaba aún más sorprendida hasta que la mujer dijo ''Querido, quién es esta mujer?'', el príncipe lanzó un suspiró mostrando su incredulidad mientras que la morena le lanzaba una mirada desafiante y la rubia permanecía atónita. ''Querido? Todo fue por su culpa verdad?'' fingía indignación mientras que Darien atónito murmuraba ''Rei, por qué mierda haces esto?'' pero la actriz permanecía con su mirada acusadora ''Sabes muy bien porque hago esto mi amor!'' chilló para luego muy bajito decirle ''piensa, estúpido''. El moreno permanecía mirándola en silencio para luego mirar a Serena quien permanecía atenta a la conversación, nuevamente volteó a ver a Rei y le respondió lo más bajo que pudo ''creo que tengo un presentimiento, pero no hagas esto'' la amenazó. La princesa no lograba articular palabra mientras que sailor Mars le devolvió la amenaza ''cállate o lo arruinarás todo''.

Lita al ver a su amiga tan confundida decidió acercarse sigilosamente a la mesa y sentarse junto a ella por si pasaba cualquier cosa. ''Maldito infiel'' lo acusó mientras se sentaba en la silla de lado con una actitud de superioridad. El príncipe la miró atónito y le lanzó a la ojiverde un ''No te metas'' pero cuando te metes con Lita Kino o alguna de sus amiga nada bueno puede salir de todo eso, ''no pienso permitir que lastimes a Sere-chan o te moleré a patadas'' contesto con una sonrisa dulce mientras que la mesera sólo atino a reír tratando de relajar el ambiente que estaba más tenso que nunca aunque rápidamente recupero su postura fría e indiferente, ''serías tan amable de explicarme que pasa aquí?'' preguntó con una fingida dulzura carga de resentimiento.

''Linda'' respondió Rei con aires de grandeza, ''lo que sucede aquí es lo que siempre sucede en las novelas, en 10 minutos estaremos como fieras una encima de la otra tirándonos el pelo'' contesto lanzando una mirada desafiante a la rubia pero también a Lita. Pero la camarera no se dejo intimidar y volvió a preguntar mirando a Darien a los ojos ''quién es esta chica?''.''Quién eres?'' esta vez le preguntó directamente a Rei, Serena que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Pero esta vez fue el turno de la actriz de interrogar al oji azul, ''amor quién es está mujer? CONTESTAME!'' gritó, a lo que su pareja solo atino a responder en voz baja ''Basta'' pero la morena no se daría por vencida ''Dime! Es sólo una conocida verdad? Fuiste amable con ella y pensó cosas que no eran verdad? Ella te busco, no es así?'' su tono parecía suplicante y desesperado. La situación comenzaba a sacar de quicio a la rubia ''Basta!'' exigió, pero sailor mars era más terca que una mula además de una muy buena actriz. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras comenzaba a pegarle a Darien con sus puños cerrados y chillaba ''dime que ella no significa nada para ti! Dímelo Darien-chan! Dímelo por favor. Es ella la que te busco pero tú no sientes nada por ella verdad?!'' cada cierto tiempo miraba a la camarera de reojo pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y desesperado Darien se levantó con ímpetu de la mesa y gritó ''BASTA! BASTA! BASTA YA!'' asustando a las 3 mujeres en la mesa que no esperaban esa reacción. Rei miró el mantel el silencio ya que no se atrevía a mirar a su jefe a la cara, sus facciones reflejaban la tensión que sentía y sus hombros gachos su arrepentimiento. Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

La tensión se sentía en el aire mientras que el oji azul trataba de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, suavizo su voz y su mirada para sentarse nuevamente, antes de mirar a Serena a los ojos y murmurar ''El tema es que…'' pero paro su frase de golpe. Lita tenía la mano en su pecho tratando de controlar su respiración mientras miraba con temor a Chiba al mismo tiempo que Tsukino se sentía totalmente intimidada. ''El tema es que… '' pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Lita tomó una botella de vino vació que reposaba en la mesa y le pegó con ella en la cabeza a Darien frente a la mirada atónita de Rei y Serena. El pelinegro se tomo la cabeza adolorido y gimió de dolor pero indiferente al sufrimiento Lita respondió con una frialdad increíble ''No me vengas con tus cuentos. Hijo de puta''.

El actor que seguía meciéndose por culpa del dolor mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos era totalmente ajeno a la conversación que se desarrollaba entre las mujeres ''Yo te responderé'' le habló Serena a Rei con voz firme y decidida, ''así es, no hay nada entre nosotros. Quizás él buscaba que pasará algo. Sabes que me dijo antes de que llegaras?'' Rei permanecía en silencio mientras que intentaba disimular su incomodidad al sentir la penetrante mirada ojiazul sobre ella, Serena lanzó un suspiró y conciliadora anunció ''mejor no te lo diré, seguramente terminaría lastimándote todavía más. Imagina lo que quieras'' y sin más tomo sus cosas y con elegancia se retiró de la mesa pero antes de desaparecer totalmente se volteó y dirigiéndose a Darien le dijo ''incluso ahora eres despreciable'' mientras el hombre seguía tomándose la cabeza en un acto de dolor que parecía nunca acabar.

''Tsukino!'' chilló Rei antes de que la muchacha desapareciera tras la puerta y se dirigió caminando rápidamente hacia ella donde finalmente se agacho y en un acto de sumisión comento ''tal vez para ti sea un infeliz, pero él lo es todo para mi'' comentó con voz lastimera mientras que la cara de Serena reflejaba la indignación que sentía en ese momento, ''Señorita.. gracias'' comentó con lágrimas en los ojos antes de tomarle la mano a la rubia y murmurar ''nunca olvidaré esto'' pero su espectáculo no fue capaz de conmover a una indiferente camarera quien se soltó rápidamente, giró sus ojos con hastió y murmuró con ironía ''que conmovedor!'' antes de alejarse totalmente del lugar ante la mirada preocupada de Lita y la renovada actitud altanera de Rei quien continuaba en el suelo.

Tiempo después luego de que Sailor Moon y Mars abandonaran el salón y Sailor Jupiter cerrará el local, la castaña y el moreno se encontraban sentados en una mesa mientras que el príncipe permanecía con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

''menos mal que terminó'' comentó Lita con una sonrisa y con sabiduría agrego ''ustedes no están hechos el uno para el otro ya que se dice que las ex parejas que se vuelven a reunir vuelven a separar por lo mismo'' mientras que el ojiazul permanecía en silencio, pero la dulzura de Lita no duraría mucho ya que tomó nuevamente la botella de vino y volvió a amenazar al actor quien solo atino a proteger su cabeza '' más encima tenías novia! Es el colmo''.

''Vamos! Tenía mis motivos'' intentó justificarse el actor mientras seguía protegiendo su cabeza y fue así como por primera vez empezaron a hablar como personas civilizadas, ahora sería el turno de Lita para escuchar la versión de Darien de ese intenso romance.

''Una vez, tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte y estuvimos mucho tiempo sin hablarnos'' comentó el ojiazul con la vista fija en una copa de vino bajo la atenta mirada de la ojiverde; ''por una estupidez tan grande como si comprar o no un scooter. Entonces hubo una fiesta'' su voz sonaba melancólica y su vista permanecía perdida en un punto fijo totalmente concentrado en sus recuerdos, ''yo conocía a una norteamericana y me la lleve a la casa'', ''Michiru se llamaba no es así? Ah?!'' lanzó la dueña con desdén y rencor. ''Bebimos unos tragos'' continuó el actor, ''Pero Serena pensó mal'' agregó la muchacha para luego comentar con la mirada baja ''yo también lo habría hecho''.

''Pero luego comenzó el verdadero problema'' agrego el pelinegro meciendo su copa de vino, ''Serena estaba tan enojada que decidió emborracharse y se fue a la casa de un tipo, a la casa de Andrew, mi mejor amigo'', escupió con asco, ''el multimillonario dueño de una compañía de video juegos pero que él los odiaba?'' pregunto Lita.

''Esa misma noche fui a buscar a Serena y cuando entré me lleve la peor sorpresa de mi vida, todas sus ropas repartidas por el cuarto, algunas botellas de vino sobre la mesa y ellos desnudos durmiendo juntos en la misma cama, en ese minuto sólo atiné a gritar como un loco, tenía tanta rabia, tantas ganas de matar al que se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo'' finalizó cabizbajo ante la mirada atónita de la morocha.

_**Flash back**_

Serena con ropa muy informal se encontraba sentada junto a Darien en un pequeño restaurant italiano

''Darien! Ya te dije que no pasó nada'' murmuró por décima vez la muchacha desesperada, ''¿¡ CÓMO MIERDA PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI?!'' Gritó el actor encolerizado mientras que su acompañante solo atino a bajar la vista mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Serena asintió en silencio

_**Fin del flash back**_

''Entonces cuando el contador de fondos dijo que no podía confiar en ella… se enojó y cortó sin más con él? Preguntó Lita quien se sentía como toda una detective, ''Quizás'' murmuró Darien con indiferencia mientras encendía un cigarrillo, ''que mal..'' murmuró la dueña del local.

_**CYRANO LOVE AGENCY**_

En un pequeño sofá, el único rastro material de la compañía de teatro se encontraba Seiya Kou sentado quien muy nervioso jugaba con su celular pero que no se había percatado de la presencia de Darien quien venía subiendo las escaleras y lo miró durante un tiempo a una distancia prudente antes de suspirar y tener las fuerzas para acercarse. Con un paso pesado camino hasta su invitado y se sentó junto a él mientras extraía un cigarrillo. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente mientras el actor jugaba con su pie y el muchacho seguía concentrado en su blackberry. En un gesto de cordialidad el príncipe le ofreció un cigarrillo al cantante quien lo rechazó meneando la cabeza.

''Renuncié a mi trabajo'' lanzó sin más Kou antes la mirada incrédula de Chiba, ''aunque era de los mejores del negocio'' agrego con seguridad mientras que su acompañante movía la cabeza pensando que era realmente un idiota. ''Pero hace poco'', agregó el empresario, ''casi me mancho con dinero sucio, casi terminó haciendo algo ilegal'' comentaba mientras su vista permanecía perdida en la muralla y movía las manos tratando se expresar su frustración. Darien suspiró cansado de la situación hasta que Seiya comentó con voz baja y mirada gacha ''pero pensé en Serena'' lo que hizo que el actor se diera vuelta a mirarlo '' sé que el usurero vendrá por mi cabeza'' sentenció el cantante ''Pero quiero ser un buen hombre para ella, así que.. Esto no puede quedar asi!'' comentó mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir aunque no pudo evitar comenzar a gimotear. El actor en un gesto de comprensión y apoyo puso su mano en el hombro de su cliente el cual desesperado se arrodillo ante la mirada atónita del ojiazul y murmuró entre lágrimas ''por favor no cierren! Te juro que me apegaré al guión pero no puedo vivir sin Serena!'' y sin más comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente como un niño pequeño. ''Terminemos bien este trabajo'' comentó Rei quien salió de la nada y miraba penetrantemente a su jefe para luego agregar ''Si cerramos así, lo que hice habría sido en vano'', Darien permaneció en silencio recordando la conciliadora mirada de Lita diciéndole ''piensa lo que es mejor para Serena''.

_**Cyrano Love Agency**_

Fue así como la agencia-teatro Cyrano Love Agency presentaría su última función, y entre todos comenzaron a reorganizar el teatro ya que como decía su cartel motivacional _**''NO ESTÁ TERMINADO HASTA QUE ESTÁ TERMINADO''**_ y estaba vez la obra Cyrano de Bergerac cerraría el telón como era de esperarse. Aunque no todo era tan fácil como esperaban.

Rei llegó con la respiración agitada a la agencia y un poco desesperada '' no está por ninguna parte, no logro encontrarla! Renunció a su trabajo y no está en su casa'', ''a donde se metió esa pobre mujer?'' murmuró Luna preocupada.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivas ocupaciones mientras que el jefe de la compañía se sitúo en un pequeño cuarto oscuro y comenzó a ver la película de la obra Cyrano de Bergerac en blanco y negro. El pequeño televisor mostraba una escena donde Christian y Cyrano discutían bajo el balcón de Roxanne, Darien no lograba contener las lágrimas y acompañado de una botella de sake gimoteaba mientras acercaba la caja de pañuelos que tenía sobre su escritorio. Se sentía tan identificado con ese hombre narigón e incomprendido ya que como Roxanne no pensaba escuchar a Cyrano, Serena no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo tampoco, dónde podía estar su princesa?

De la nada, como si una ampolleta se iluminará en su cerebro, _YA SÉ! _Pensó para si mismo con emoción antes de salir corriendo de la sala dejando la televisión prendida. Una vez que todo el equipo estuvo reunido y fingiendo una actitud indiferente anuncio ''Estoy seguro que Serena no se perderá nuevamente la oportunidad de ver los cerezos en flor en Tokio, pero hay que ir de incognitos''. Luna tomaba notas en una pequeña pizarra, ''Artemis, tu y Luna estarán dando vueltas por los alrededores del parque hasta que la vean aparecer y nos llamen.'' Pero todo fue interrumpido por Seiya quien tímidamente se levanto y anunció ''No.. yo mismo lo haré, quiero hacerlo''.

**CYRANO LOVE AGENCY**

Era un romántico fin de semana de finales de marzo y el parque principal de Tokio estaba repleto de familias que disfrutaban una amena tarde bajo los cerezos en flor. Muchas parejas abrazadas, niños correteando y ancianos disfrutando del cálido sol primaveral. Seiya Kou caminaba sólo dando vueltas por ese parque donde alguna vez Darien y Serena comenzaron a conocerse gracias a la desaparición de Diana. El muchacho con su tenida sencilla y lentes de sol observaba celoso a las parejas que parecían caer bajo el hechizo de tan magnífico espectáculo. Sabía que el parque Tokio de Cristal era el preferido de Serena, el que solía frecuentar junto a sus amigas para hacer picnics y que en donde se encontraba se podían apreciar la mayor cantidad de flores y árboles. Pero sobre todo y a distancia prudente se dedicaba a observar un pequeño rincón un poco escondido entre los arbustos donde un solitario árbol invitaba a los visitantes a escaparse un poco de la festividad y disfrutar de la intimidad.

Seiya también sabía que la rubia era amante de los sakura pero que por circunstancias de fuerza mayor nunca había podido disfrutar del florecimiento de las pequeñas flores rosadas desde su parque preferido. Esperaba que esta vez fuera la excepción o sino no sabría donde encontrarla.. pero fue así como pasaron las horas y los días, gracias a su reciente cesantía disponía del tiempo para esperarla toda la primavera si fuera necesario, pero sabía que esas pequeñas flores caprichosas tenían una duración muy ínfima..

El cantante pasaba todo el día dando vueltas por el parque, algunas veces se sentaba y jugaba con su blackberry, otras veces simplemente caminaba hasta el aburrimiento, se quedaba largas horas desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta pasada la media noche pero ya habían transcurrido 4 días y ni rastro de la blonda. Un día Darien se acercó con un pote de ramen instantáneo y se sentó en silencio junto a un hambriento ojiazul que intentaba en vano comer ya que estaba hirviendo. Cuando logró degustar un poco le entregó el pote a su acompañante con una sonrisa de complicidad, al parecer su relación estaba mejorando.

Ya llevaba una semana bajo los cerezos en flor y cerca del medio día star fighter tomaba una siesta a la sombra de un árbol a unos 100 metros del rincón secreto de Serena. Dormitaba tranquilo hasta que sintió alguien que lo zamarreo con fuerza, era Darien quien desesperado intentaba despertarlo ''Seiya, mierda! Despierta!'', el ojiazul lo miró sin entender y bastante confundido, ''está aquí!'' chillo el actor lo más bajo que pudo intentando contener su emoción, ''Serena acaba de llegar y viene con Diana''. El cantante ansioso volteo la vista para ver a la muchacha dejar a su gata en el suelo mientras que ponía un pequeño mantel bajo la sombra del árbol. El muchacho con una actitud bastante atolondrada se levanto y arreglo un poco su ropa antes de acercarse sigilosamente a la muchacha quien seguía instalando su picnic.

Con una actitud que pretendía ser indiferente se comenzó a pasearse muy cerca de donde estaba la ojiazul. Con un pequeño cascabel logró llamar la atención de Diana lo que hizo que se acercará automáticamente a Kou. Su dueña al ver a su gata tan excitada levanto la vista para toparse con los ojos azul cobalto de Seiya. Él le respondió con una dulce sonrisa intentando ocultar los nervios y controlar las mariposas que sentía en el estómago. Por un minuto parecía como si el mundo se había detenido solo para ellos mientras que el viento arrastraba los delicados pétalos rosados creando un ambiente mágico esa cálida tarde de abril. Eran esos momentos donde uno sabía que las palabras estaban demás.

_**CYRANO LOVE AGENCY**_

Seiya tomo un enorme guión y miró con espanto a Luna, ''tengo que aprender todo esto?!'' estaba aterrado, ''cada una de las palabras, sobre todo de la confesión final'', Luna le guiño el ojo antes de dedicarle una dulce sonrisa. El cantante desesperado se rascaba la cabeza intentando recordar pero todo parecía ser en vano.

Fue asi que comenzaron largos días de entrenamiento hasta el 1 de mayo, tenían 2 semanas para culminar con la obra más importante de la agencia Cyrano. Había momentos en que la frustración los invadía, tanto a Darien como Seiya; de hecho el último llego a destrozar su guión en una clara señal de desesperación y chillaba ''Olvidalo! No diré esto'' mientras se metía el papel a la boca y lo mordía con furia ante la mirada perpleja del actor, ''NO lo hare'' sentenció. El príncipe levanto los hombros mientras se alejaba y anunció ''pues no lo hagas'' antes de acercarse a la puerta de salida Seiya se había lanzado al piso suplicando que no lo abandonará y que lo haría. Luna lloraba de la risa al verlo suplicarle a su jefe ''Por favor!, continuemos, te lo suplico'' mientras que el actor intentaba que el cantante el soltara la pierna.

Había pasado una semana y el pelilargo se sentía muchísimo más cómodo con su nuevo papel, mientras aún sostenía el guión entre sus manos y bajo la atenta mirada de Darien comenzó a recitar mirando a la nada con aires de soñador ''Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, el cielo… el viento..incluso los pájaros que volaron aquel día''. Pero su actuación fue interrumpida por su mentor quien lo golpeo en los hombros intentando que relajara su postura.

Otros dos días pasaron y el ojiazul ya se conocía el diálogo de memoria pero le faltaba sentimiento

''el viento'' dijo Darien con una voz soñadora, ''el viento'', lo imito Seiya moviendo sus mano, al final de la semana cuando hablaban de los pájaros movía su cuerpo como si realmente quisiera volar, ''Más alto! sube los hombros'' le exigía el jefe de la agencia por lo que el muchacho exagero el gesto ganándose una sonrisa de aprobación de parte de su mentor.

Estaban a un día del gran día y Seiya estaba sentado en una banca en mitad del escenario con practicando con un maniquí con la foto de Serena y un par de dangos rubios. ''Desde que te conocí, cada día ha sido especial'' comenzó mirando al infinito, bajo la mirada y murmuró ''4 de febrero 2012, es el día más importante de mi vida'' finalizó mirando al maniquí a la cara.

Ambos hombres se chocaron de mano como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo en un acto supremo de compañerismo y satisfacción. Ambos se rieron olvidando su antigua rivalidad, inevitablemente un nexo se había formado entre ellos.

_**Cyrano Love Agency**_

El gran día había llegado! Seiya alisaba sus pantalones una vez más con sus manos frente al espejo. Arreglo los lentes que usaba para ocultar el audífono y desordeno su pelo tratando de parecer casual. Darien quién lo miraba apoyado desde la pared se acerco y pregunto ''Estás listo?'' a lo que su estudiante con simpleza respondió ''es ahora o nunca''. Todos los miembros de la agencia salieron con sus respectivos equipos mientras que en otro lugar Seiya le abría la puerta de su descapotable a una sonriente Serena, su objetivo? La playa de Kamakura en Kanagawa.

Cuando los miembros de la agencia llegaron la playa no parecía el lugar más romántico del mundo, había basura, y una pequeña casa abandonada con la que podían trabajar. Pero como era su lema las circunstancias no existen, uno las construye y acompañados por ese radiante sol lograrían convertir la playa en un pequeño paraíso romántico.

Luna comenzó a organizar a los extras, ''ustedes harán de pareja feliz'' dijo señalando a un par de adolecentes, ''tú pasearas a tu perro'' le indicó a una mujer '',''y ustedes la pequeña familia me encanta como se ven haciendo un picnic bajo la sombrilla'', pero lo que la tenía más contenta era un músico medio hippie que había encontrado por casualidad al que le pidió que tocará canciones románticas con su guitarra, ''Actúen con naturalidad'' exigió la morena. Por otro lado Rei terminaba de dibujar un pequeño cartel para convertir la pequeña casa abandonada en una cafetería en donde estaba trabajando Artemis, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Darien quien murmuró ''es el último trabajo de la agencia Cyrano, empecemos''.

Seiya y Serena llegaron algunos minutos más tarde y se estacionaron frente a la improvisada cafetería que era atendida por Artemis. Subieron al segundo piso para tener una esplendida vista del mar cristalino mientras el gato ahuyentaba a unos clientes copuchentos que realmente pensaban que en el lugar vendían café pero él los largo diciendo que era su casa y que invadían propiedad privada.

''Este lugar cambio mucho'' comentó Serena llevándose su taza de té de jazmín a la boca mientras que veía a un hombre pasear a su perro, ''y tu también has cambiado'' agregó de manera casual mientras que él solo atino a sonreír.

Darien y Rei quienes los observaban desde una camioneta llena de cámaras seguían atentos cada movimiento de la pareja, ''Bajen a la playa'' anunció la actriz.

Seiya y Serena caminaban tranquilamente por la playa, mientras una familia comía un picnic bajo su sombrilla, y un hombre tocaba canciones de amor con su guitarra sentado en la playa mirando el mar. ''Sigue el camino de conchitas'' le ordenó Rei. Mientras caminaban hacía un lugar más privado el cantante comenzó con su confesión ''Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi.. el cielo, el viento'' bajo la atenta mirada de Darien, su tutor quien recordaba cuando había escrito esas líneas pensando en su amada princesa y repitió en voz baja ''ese día supe que mi vida había cambiado para siempre''.

Los recuerdos invadieron el espíritu del actor quien con melancolía veía pasar uno tras otros los flashback que componían la historia de amor con la que consideraba la mujer de su vida, cuando chocaron por primera vez en esa cafetería y su adorable sonrojo. Cuando se reencontró con ella en esa tarde lluviosa en el parque donde él había encontrado a Diana y la muchacha le regalo un tierno abrazo para agradecerle.

Siguió recordando mientras murmuraba ese diálogo que conocía de memoria y que había salido del fondo de su corazón ''a pesar de mis defectos y mis errores..''

Al mismo tiempo que Seiya miraba el mar y continuaba con su papel ''pensé que podía cambiar y mejorar como hombre al haberte conocido''. Por un minuto se quedaron en silencio contemplando el mar hasta que el muchacho se alejo y le gritó ''Serena, afinarías mi vida por mi?'' mostrando el pequeño moto scooter de la rubia totalmente renovado mientras que su dueña hizo una mueca extraña que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Rei miró la escena preocupada, ''no parece muy feliz'' pero Darien la rebatió al instante, ''está sonriendo, se está mordiendo la lengua para no reírse'' hasta que una enorme y brillante sonrisa adorno el rostro de la princesa para luego soltar una carcajada y decir ''hice una denuncia por robo'' a lo que su acompañante respondió ''y tú me robaste el corazón!'' a lo que el actor se agarró la cabeza en un gesto de negación y murmuró frustrado ''ese idiota, lo arruinará todo!'' pero su compañera conciliadora respondió ''tranquilo, lo está haciendo bien''.

''lo hiciste perfecto'' le anunció la morena al cantante, ''pero prepárate que ahora se acerca tu última confesión, respira hondo y buena suerte!'' en ese minuto el cantante comenzó a tiritar como gelatina. Se sentaron en un pequeño banco en mitad de la playa. Darien movía su silla nervioso bajo la mirada de Rei quien se sentía incomoda con al situación. La otra pareja seguía en silencio admirando el mar.

''desde que te conocí, cada día ha sido especial' comenzó Seiya bajo la atenta mirada de Serena quien mantenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, ''hoy, 1 de mayo de 2012 es el día más importante de mi vida'' pero de la nada la confesión se detuvo y la cara del cantante se desconfiguró mientras intentaba recordar, por su lado la rubia lo miró preocupada sin entender la extraña actitud que había tomado su acompañante quien permanecía en silencio creando una atmosfera de incomodidad para ambos.

''Creo que olvidó sus líneas'' anunció Darien preocupado, ''siempre se trababa en esa parte, dame el guión'' le pidió a su asistente mientras se acercaba a un micrófono para hablar directamente con el cantante '' no te preocupes Seiya, te dictare las líneas''. ''olvidé el guión en la agencia!'' anunció Rei histérica y con una clara mueca de preocupación, ''QUÉ?!'' chilló Darien furioso aunque rápidamente recupero la compostura y se volvió a acercar al micrófono que lo comunicaba con su cliente ''Espérame en el baño'' anunció antes de ser frenado violentamente por la morena quien tomaba el objeto entre sus manos alejándolo de su jefe, ''NO! no arruines el momento'' decreto alejándose nuevamente. ''No tenemos el guión'' agregó el moreno perdiendo la paciencia nuevamente, ''llama a Luna'' exigió. Rei con actitud desafiante y mordaz contraatacó ''hágalo usted mismo, JEFE''. Luego, con un tono más dulce y conciliador agregó ''Nadie puede hacerlo mejor que usted''

Darien se quedo en silencio la imagen de Serena en la pantalla, sus largos cabellos rubios se mecían con el viento, sus ojos zafirinos brillaban intensamente aunque su vista estaba perdida en el mar, sus largas pestañas negras, su piel blanca, sus labios pequeños, rosados y carnosos. Que ganas tenía de besarla, recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios y luego hacerle el amor hasta quedar exhaustos. Cerró los ojos mientras que un gran suspiro se escapo de sus labios. Miró nuevamente el micrófono recordando ese pasado que lo torturaba.

_**FLASH BACK **_

**(EXPLICACIÓN MEGA IMPORTANTE! En esta parte Darien recuerda y se ven las escenas pero al mismo tiempo le cuenta a Lita lo sucedido, por lo tanto lo que está en negrita son sus recuerdos y lo que está solo en cursiva son la conversación con sailor jupiter)**

_**Darien entró al departamento de su amigo Andrew luego de una noche de copas junto a Michiru. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, vio los zapatos de Serena en la entrada y su chaqueta en una silla. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con su princesa durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama de su mejor amigo.**_

''_la verdad es que yo sabía que no había pasado nada esa noche'' comentó un par de horas después Darien_

_**Mientras que el muchacho dormía en un pequeño sofá en la sala.**_

''_Pero quería creer lo contrario'' agrego mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la barra bajo la atenta mirada de su inesperada confidente. ''Así sentía menos culpa'' aclaró, ''la verdad es que ..me acosté con la estadounidense.'' La cara de Lita ni siquiera se desconfiguró y siguió escuchando paciente la explicación. Ella sabía que su amiga no era capaz de hacer algo así._

''_Yo sabía que Serena o Andrew jamás lo harían…pero quería sentirme menos culpable'' recalcó._

''_**YA TE DIJE QUE NO PASO NADA ENTRE MICHIRU Y YO!'' exclamó Darien furioso en el pequeño restaurant de comida italiana frente a una cabizbaja Serena, ''Tampoco me crees?'' exclamó Darien fingiendo incredulidad, pasó su mano por su pelo en un gesto de desesperación, ''NO CONFIAS EN MI! Cómo puedo confiar en ti?'' la cuestiono mientras las lágrimas caían incesantes por el rostro de la rubia**_

''_Yo decidí no creerle..'' mencionó arrepentido el actor._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**ACLARACIÓN 2: DESDE AHORA ES DARIEN QUIEN DIRÁ TODO, ES SU CONFESIÓN**

''Escucha atentamente'' declaró Darien decidido ''aquí va tu discurso..''

''La Biblia'' comenzó Seiya-Darien, ''la biblia dice que la esperanza, la confianza y el amor,lo más maravilloso de todo es el amor. No entendía lo que significaba..'' ambos bajo la atenta mirada de sus respectivas parejas Serena quien escuchaba atenta y silencio mientras que Rei miraba atónita a su jefe, ''´Pensé que la confianza era lo más importante. Fui tan estúpido'' continuó mientras el actor seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla donde se reflejaba la imagen de su princesa, '' desconfié de ti una vez… y entonces nos separamos. No sabía lo que era el amor (Darien recuerda cuando Serena se saco el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado y lo dejó sobre la mesa antes de partir) Asi que pensé, que la confianza era más importante que el amor. Pero ahora ya sé, no amamos por la confianza pero confiamos por el amor''.

Serena y Darien intentaban contener las lágrimas quienes traviesan amenazaban con salir, la rubia sentía como si esas palabras vinieran desde el fondo del corazón de otra persona que conocía demasiado bien mientras que el alma del príncipe pendía de un hilo y dejaba su corazón en manos de esa menuda rubia de actitud inocente. ''Si nos amamos más..'' continuó e jefe ''.. . no habrían problemas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta entonces?'' las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos zafirinos de la muchacha quien permanecía mirando el mar con la vista perdida mientras que recordaban cuando fueron a ver la representación de la obra Cyrano de Bergerac en un pequeño teatro en Tokio y no podían parar de reír. ''Los momentos compartidos contigo…fueron tan hermosos, me dio cuenta de ellos ahora'' hablaba con un hilo de voz mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de tomar el micrófono tratando de contener sus sollozos bajo la triste mirada de su compañera. ''Ya no puedo hacerlo'' anunció ''Ya no tengo nada más que decir…''

La pareja permaneció en silencio mientras que Serena se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos al mismo tiempo que desde su camioneta Darien intentaba recuperar la compostura. Seiya al darse cuenta del silencio que invadía a los actores decidió finalizar el mismo el trabajo y rompiendo con el silencio preguntó

''Viste la película Cyrano?'' la muchacha lo miró confundida al igual que los miembros de la compañía quienes chocaron sus miradas sin entender.

''Conozco la historia'' respondió la rubia, ''la vi en un teatro de Tokio''. Seiya levantó la vista hacia el cielo y dijo '' hace poco me recomendaron la película… y la vi'' miró a su acompañante antes de continuar mientras que la muchacha permanecía con la vista fija en él. ''a muchos les gusta el personaje de Cyrano'' comentó el cantante ''pero a mí me cae mejor Chrstian. Él le pide que escriba cartas de amor, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo?'' Darien escuchaba atentamente la declaración de su pupilo, ''Lo que importa es que …Al igual que Cyrano..Christian amaba a Roxanne. La debe haber amado con locura..para actuar tan locamente. Pues él la amaba tanto..''.

''Serena'', la aludida choco su mirada zafirina con la de su compañero quien declaró ''Te amo…'' ante la atenta mirada de la muchacha, Rei y Darien, ''Te amo…'' repitió y nuevamente reuniendo valor ''Te amo y te lo digo sin ayuda'' aclaró, ''Digo.. es lo que siento del corazón. Basta de palabras elegantes. Lo único que puedo decirte es..te amo''. Pero Serena permaneció en silencio mientras que su cabeza era un manojo de sentimientos y ambos permanecieron en un silencio que por primera vez no fue incómodo.

''Ahora lo más importante'' le recordó Rei, ''la almeja blanca''. Seiya, en lo que puede llamarse la peor actuación de su vida, fingió que se caí para recoger un pequeño molusco que se encontraba justo debajo del banco. Permaneció arrodillado mientras le entregaba el pequeño objeto a una sorprendida Serena quien cuando lo abrió se encontró con una pequeña cadena de oro con una estrella fugaz hecha de zafiros al lado de un corazón de rubí y una media luna de diamante. La muchacha mostró una enorme sonrisa mientras que Seiya lo miraba embobado. La joven saco la pequeña cadenilla y miró al muchacho con la más radiante de sus sonrisas

''Ahora, para el toque final!'' le recordó Rei, ''Dale un beso… tal como practicaste''. Seiya se acercó tímidamente a la muchacha pero antes de que pudiera continuar ella explotó en risa mientras seguía con la almeja entre sus manos y el sólo agachaba la cabeza sin entender, pero el cantante no se daría por vencido y se acercó nuevamente bajo la atenta mirada de su archirrival y compañero de idilios quien mantenía una sonrisa melancólica y que recordaba su primer beso con la muchacha sentados en el living de su casa, ese primer beso dulce y romántico que nunca olvidaría y que tanto le costó conseguir.

Seiya se acercó mientras que Serena se agacho hasta que chocaron sus narices y juntaron sus labios en un beso tímido pero tierno. Aun así Darien no fue capaz de mirar y prefirió voltear mientras que la pareja intensificaba el beso, Rei miraba con tristeza a su jefe.

_**CYRANO LOVE AGENCY**_

La pareja caminaba tranquilamente por un pequeño puente que conectaba la playa con al ciudad, ya estaba anocheciendo hasta que de la nada aparecieron 3 hombres con apariencia de matones en elegantes smokings negros.

''pero que hermosa vista'' comentó uno con ironía, Serena no entendía absolutamente nada pero Seiya la protegió poniéndose frente a ella y suplicándole que no se preocupara y con dulzura le dijo ''Serena, espera aquí'' a lo que la muchacha un poco asustada asintió.

''Por que no me avisaron?'' preguntó Seiya con una sonrisa un poco torcida pero los matones claramente no entienden de palabras y le pegaron un puñetazo en la mejilla ante la atónita mirada de la rubia. Hasta que apareció su jefe, ese pequeño y tétrico hombre con un ridículo buzo blanco ''joder! Eres imposible Kou. No puedo creer que haya tenido que seguirte hasta aquí.'' ''Señor, que hace aquí?'' pregunto el ex contador confundido, ''pff que que hago aquí? No te hagas el imbécil conmigo Kou, como si no lo supieras. Me cagas y te haces el tonto? Pensé que eramos amigos.. pero al parecer, me equivoque.''. la muchacha miraba atónita a su acompañante sin entender quien en su defensa declaro ''seguí el protocolo!'' pero su jefe respondió ''a la mierda con el protocolo! Desde cuando te importa ah?, llévenselo de aquí'' le ordenó a sus matones. Pero Seiya en un acto estúpidamente heroico golpeo a los matones, se lanzó del pequeño puente para luego tomar a Serena de la cintura y tomarla luego de la mano para salir corriendo con ella ''Corre si puedes!'' amenazó su ex jefe mientras era perseguido por los matones. Aunque no lograron avanzar mucho ya que la playa era bastante angosta y nuevamente se vieron rodeados mientras que el ojiazul intentaba en vano proteger a su pareja y sentenció ''atrápenla , pero déjenla ir!'' lo que provoco la burla de los matones.

Pero desde el puente un misterioso conductor apareció sobre el scooter de Serena quien se estacionó para luego saltar y reunirse junto al grupo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes quienes al verlo con una sombrilla de arma explotaron en risa. ''Quién eres?'' preguntó el jefe con una sonrisa burlona mientras que el desconocido respondió oculto tras una máscara ''Solo un transeunte'', ''sigue de largo'' le ordenó el jefe a lo que el enmascarado respondió '' hay 2 tipos de persona, los que seguirían sin hacer nada y los que se detienen para hacer el bien'' y con una pose desafiante agregó ''yo soy del segundo tipo''.

Con soberbia el jefe agrego ''pues somos mejores que tu, no eres rival y sáquenle esa mascara ridícula'' le ordeno a sus secuaces. Fue así que comenzó una pelea ante la atenta y aterrada mirada de Seiya y Serena. El héroe anónimo lograba defenderse a golpe de sombrilla y dar una digna pelea. ''Vete! Rápido!'' le anunció al cantante mientras abría su arma para ocultarse. El muchacho tomo a la ojiazul de la mano y huyeron en el pequeño scooter de la blonda que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia mientras que el enmascarado comenzaba a pelear con sus puños aunque obviamente era una pelea muy desigual de 1 contra 5 pero él era un digno rival. Además para su suerte una atenta transeúnte atino a llamar a la policía, aunque el oficial fuera un atractivo muchacho de largo pelo blanco y ojos dorados quien anunció con actitud desafiante ''te detendremos por asalto, estafa, desorden en la via publica, chantaje! Les daremos tus datos a la policía de investigaciones''.

Un adolorido héroe comenzó a gimotear del dolor, se bajo la máscara que cubría dejando a la vista a un pobre Darien con los dientes ensangrentados y muy adolorido. Algunos minutos después cuando comenzaba a anochecer se escucharon las alarmas de la verdadera policía y el jefe abusivo y estafador fue llevado preso. Mientras que el grupo de extras que habían fingido ser la autoridad se despedía de los miembros de la agencia. ''Muchas gracias! Y buen trabajo, lo hicieron excelente'' chillaba Luna emocionada al verlos alejarse.

''por qué te hiciste pasar por héroe?´'' preguntó Rei curiosa mientras que Artemis se reía de su buena actuación ''se llevaron un gran susto'' dijo alegre mientras su novia lo tomaba del brazo y le besaba la mejilla.

_**CYRANO LOVE AGENCY**_

Seiya detuvo su auto frente a una estación de servicio. Había sido un largo e intenso día. Mientras iba a comprar algo de comida rápida, Serena comenzó a meditar sobre los eventos del día. Sentía que reconocía a ese extraño hombre enmascarado que le había salvado la vida de alguna parte. Hizo un pequeño puchero frustrada y su mente volvió a divagar en el pasado. Recordó su reencuentro con Darien donde le preguntó si seguía actuando al mismo tiempo que a su mente volvían las imágenes de cuando fueron a ver la obra Cyrano De Bergerac cuando sólo eran amigos. ''Actuando? Supongo, en un sentido amplio'' fue su respuesta a aquella pregunta sobre su presente.

También recordó el extraño encuentro que tuvo en esa cafetería cuando se acerco a preguntarle al hombre bastante cubierto si conocía el nombre de la canción _**Un Amor violento**_ del grupo Los Tres. Fue como si su mente hiciera un CLICK! Y todas sus dudas ahora tuvieran respuestas. Miró a Seiya a través de la ventana del local con una sonrisa, tomó su celular y marcó..

''Yo…'' del otro lado se podía ver a un atractivo moreno de ojos azules gritar eufórico como si no podría creer lo que le estaba pasando. Se movía frenético ante la mirada curiosa de los comensales y hacía un pequeño y ridículo baile de la victoria, ''LE PAGARÉ LA COMIDA A TODOS!'' anunció más feliz que nunca mientras que Serena sonrió con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad satisfecha por la decisión que había tomado. Del otro lado los asistentes aplaudían y vitoreaban al joven quien le regalaba comida a todos.

Un simple ''Acepto ser tu novia'' fue suficiente para hacer a Kou el hombre más feliz del universo.

**FIN!**

Simplemente diré que imagino sus caras y sus deseos de asesinarme luego de la mega super duper declaración de amor de Darien! Tengo que admitir que cuando vi la película por primera vez lloré como loca y de hecho me da pena!

Pero estoy de acuerdo con Seiya y sus sabias palabras, el mundo muchas veces olvida que Christian también amaba a Roxanne. Además de que concuerdo con Lita, las parejas que terminan y regresan vuelven a terminar por lo mismo y si no hay confianza como dice Darien no hay nada! Supongo que ambos necesitaban ser felices y Seiya a pesar de su torpeza logró ganarse el corazón de la princesa.

Ya lo saben todo! Ya no hay motivo para asesinar a nadie salvo a Michiru xD además Darien asume que metió la pata hasta el fondo pero yo como buen a niña decidí de mantener el final original, además TODAS sabes que Cyrano NUNCA se ha quedado con Roxanne (si alguna desea darle un final alternativo :D bienvenida sea)

Que les pareció? Tienen deseos de matarme? Dejo mi carrera de escritora de Sailor Moon hasta acá y me dedico a escribir de otras parejas?

Yo puse más arriba no habrá final alternativo, sólo un bonus track! ^^ como siempre se reciben toda clase de críticas, comentarios, tomatazos y otros..

ESTE CAPITULO ESTÁ EN SU TOTALIDAD DEDICADO A LA LINDA ROSS KOU! (L) por que no lo anuncie antes? Porque o si no ya sabrán cómo termina xD

_**Cyrano Love Agency, Bonus Track**_

Un desesperado Cyrano intentaba ocultar su rostro, ''No Roxanne! No! no fui yo…'', ''Si Cyrano!'' Rectifico la muchacha, ''fuiste tú quien escribiste todas las cartas''

Darien Chiba permanecía sentado en el mismo banco donde años atrás había estado interpretando a su ídolo, Cyrano de Bergerac en un pequeño teatro en el centro de Tokio a unos cuantos km de donde antes estaba la agencia. Con una sonrisa melancólica miró el teatro que permanecía a oscuras antes de levantarse de su asiento y salir pero sintió una penetrante mirada sobre su espalda y.

Las luces del fondo se iluminaron y en uno de asientos una muchacha lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida, ''Rei?'' preguntó el actor con una sonrisa y un poco sorprendido, ''Cómo estás?'' le respondió ella, ''Viste la obra? Parece que ahora es todo un éxito. Es una buena obra.. Cyrano'' comentó la morena.

''Estás cambiada, te ves bien'' agregó Chiba. La muchacha se había cortado el pelo hasta los hombros, llevaba un maquillaje muy natural y una sencilla camisa roja y unos pendientes de rubi. Ante el comentario bajo la vista sonrojada mientras una sonrisita nerviosa se posaba en su rostro. ''Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Enseñabas en un taller del primer año de mi escuela'', preguntó con una sonrisa. ''Eras muy buena en drama'' agregó él, ''Pero estabas más interesada en la puesta en escena''.

**FLASH BACK**

Rei y Seiya estaban sentados en un banco, el muchacho se acercaba a su pareja lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de Darien quien molesto interrumpió la escena ''Más despacio! Hazte a un lado'' ordenó mientras el muchacho se paraba torpemente de su asiento y el profesor tomaba su lugar y le advirtió a su alumno ''Mira con cuidado''.

Posó su mano en el hombro de Rei y la miró fijamente a los ojos hasta acercarse con suavidad y naturalidad a una sonrojada ojilila quien cerró los ojos esperando el beso..

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Darien se quedó mirando a la muchacha por unos momentos hasta que sus pendientes le llamaron la atención por donde se escuchaba una voz femenina.

''Apeguémonos al guión! Sabes que odio la improvisación'' anuncio Luna desde una cabina llena de cámaras y micrófonos, ''preparados? Acción!'' chilló emocionanda.

**FIN DEFINITIVO**

**Ross espero que lo disfrutes ;)**

**Besos y abrazos, Gracias a todas y cada una de las lindas personas que me leyeron, siguieron esta historia, me siguieron, me pusieron en sus favoritos y me enviaron un rws! :D**

**Si lo desean tengo más cosillas escritas por ahí ;) hasta pronto! Se viene un HarukaSerenaDarien y muchas parejas más :B**

_**BUBU30**_


End file.
